Interpol
by fireyhotspot
Summary: After numerous terrorist threats the G8 along with Spain and Prussia are assigned guardians from Interpol by their bosses. This story is mostly a collection of one shots about the countries and their guardians. T for language. And Thank you my Beta-ers. And I will update this story about every 2 weeks because I started school again.
1. Interpol

**Interpol**

After numerous terrorist threats the G8 along with Spain and Prussia are assigned guardians from Interpol by their bosses. This story is mostly a collection of one shots about the countries and their guardians. T for language. And Thank you my Beta-ers. And I will update this story about once a week.

I don't own Hetalia or its characters

~Hetalia~

With the last day of the world meeting held in New York City coming to an end, all the countries looked forward to returning home; well except the G8. Because of threats from an unknown terrorist group the 8 countries, Spain and Prussia had been forced to into getting guardians from Interpol by their bosses; however, none of them where looking forward to it.

"I bet they're a bunch of boring suits that will just follow us around and get in the way of my awesomeness," complained Prussia as they sat in the meeting room waiting for the agents to show up.

"They're going to be so unfun to have around, dude," America said before adding "besides I'm the Hero and Heroes don't need babysitters."

"Not fun, and here I thought you would be happy to me again Alfred" said a voice with a Louisianan accent.

Everyone turn around to see a guy of about 6'5" standing there with blood red eyes*, and crimson red hair, with a smart-ass smirk on his face wearing jeans and a t shirt. The countries could see part of a barbed wire tattoo on his left arm.

"Dean?" America looked confused for a second before grinning "you're going to be watching us?"

"Yeah, my team and me, we volunteered to look after you guys." The man now known as Dean replied before saying, "Everyone follow, me the others are waiting down the hall."

Everyone got up and started to follow the agent down the hall.

"America who is this guy and how do you know him?" England demanded quietly as they walked.

"Oh dude, we go way back to before my Civil War, yep he and his brother fought with Beauregard* pretty hard. And he's been in and out of my military a lot of times." America said with an undertone of excitement.

"America your civil war ended 147 years ago how can he still be alive?" England asked bewildered.

"That's because I'm not human. My brother* and I are both vampires*, but the rest of my team are humans." Dean said looking back over his shoulder.

England was about to ask something when they got to the end of the hall and walked into a room with 11 other people in it, 10 adults and a young kid. For the most part they didn't look like Interpol agents or any type of agents for that matter. In fact most had on jeans and t shirts, these were their guardians?

"Ok, up first Canada." Dean said.

"Who?" Everyone asked.

"Right here," Canada said quietly walking up to Dean.

"Who are you?" The polar bear in his arms asked.

"I'm Canada."

"Cool! Glad to meet you the names Jacob." said another tall man who looked almost exactly like Dean said. However, his hair was died purple and he had a huge smile on his face that made Dean look more stoic.

"Canada this is my twin brother Jacob Dean. He will watch out for you, your providences, and territories.*" The first Dean said.

"Yep, James* said that I get make sure you stay safe. It'll be fun." Jacob exclaimed and then started to chatter randomly. Canada just seemed happy that someone would know he was there.

"Next Britain, or England whatever, meet your agent; Valon Burby," Dean introduced as a young looking man walked up behind him.

"Good eye might" (_Its "Good day mate" says that out loud you sound Australian_) He said as England walked up.

"It's nice to meet you. Valon right?" England asked the Aussie who had tan colored hair, green eyes and stood at about 5'8".

"That's me, I can't wait to see your nice country, I bet it looks really beautiful this time of year." Valon said happily.

"Um... why yes, yes it does" England said smiling. He had a feeling he going to like this guy.

"Oh, who is going to be watching me Mr. Dean?" North Italy asked.

"You're North Italy Right? Your guardian will be Snow White" Dean said.

"Oh like the beautiful princess?" Italy asked in wonderment.

"Well not really." said one of the three young women. She was only about 5'2" but had pretty features. Her hair was a silvery white going to the middle of her back with red eyes* and fair skin. A silver cross necklace accented her low cut tank top and the outfit was completed with jean short shorts and cowboy boots.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you," Italy said, trying to use his Italian charm; putting his arm around her. "Where do you come from?"

"I'm from the state of Montana*" Snow said smiling thinking he was going to be easy to keep an eye on or so she thought.

"South Italy meet your guardian, Alister Randle." Dean told the moody Italian

"What how come my brother gets a hot chick and I get some guy, Vampire Bastard?"

"Because I won the coin flip against Lola." Alister said in a thick Texan accent. He was only 5'6" with red hair like Dean's but with blonde tips which was contrasted by his acidic green eyes. He wore a black t-shirt and jeans with two guns on his hips and a belt that said 'everything's bigger in Texas'. And the kid was at his side.

As Alister walked up, so did the so far silent kid. "Italy*, this is my son Texas named after the state." Alister said. The kid looked to be about 7 or 8 and was about 4'6" with his hair and eyes identical to his father.

"Ciao Mr. Italia. Ho sentito che il suo Paese ha cibo davvero buono. Non vedo l'ora di andare.*" Texas said in prefect Italian. (Hello Mr. Italy. I hear that your country has really good food. I can't wait to go.)

Romano stared blankly at the kid for a minute before looking at Alister asking, "Did your child just speak Italian to me?"

"Yep, he's really smart and reads a lot too; I think he's up to knowing like 5 other languages now." Alister said smiling, a proud papa bear smile.

"Ok then," Dean said, "Japan this is your agent Steve Randle, Alister's twin."

"Hey" Steve said nonchalantly. As far as twins went, he looked nothing like Alister. He was about an inch taller, reddish brown, and had dark purple eyes.

"Konnichiha Steve-san," Japan replied giving a bow and the two just looked at each other quietly.

"Well moving on," Dean said looking at the two a bit concerned, "Germany Prussia this is Mercury and Freido Chesney they will be in charge of you two. They are also twins."

"Hey what's up, I'm Freido. I get to watch Prussia." The blond with dyed hair similar to Alister's proclaimed. He was about 5'9" and had dark green eyes brought out by a light blue shirt that said 'Not a Cornchip' on it.

"So you're named for the corn chips America stuffs his face with?" Prussia questioned.

"Hell no." the blond said, "I'm named after my grandma Frieda, not them damn chips and as my shirt clearly says I'm a corn chip"

"Whatever, so how awesome are you?" Prussia asked.

"Well I know how to get out of handcuffs."

"Which, he will not be teaching you how to do." The brunette now known as Mercury said cutting in. He, much like Steve looked almost nothing like his twin. He was about 5'8", with brunette hair and a stronger build, but with the same dark green eyes.

"Good, my brother does not need to know how to do that." Germany said in a no-nonsense manner.

"Kill Joys." Freido and Prussia said simultaneously.

"Next we have Spain. You'll be with Trevor Travis." Dean said to the excited Spaniard.

"Hola Trevor." Spain said happily to the young man who walked up to him.

"Hey," Trevor said in a Tennessean drawl. Trevor was about 5'9" and walked with a slight limp from an old injury. He had reddish brown hair with eyes so dark brown they almost looked black. But he had a smile on and listened as the Spaniard talk about turtles and tomatoes.

"France you're with LolaBorealis. May God have mercy on your soul," Dean said as the second of the three women walked forward

"Why on Earth would you put such a beautiful young girl with France?" England asked in hysterical manner.

"Because she lost the coin flip," Dean said "but she can take care of herself."

"Hononon, it is very nice to meet you Mon Cheri" France said putting his arm around her waist.

"Take it off before I break it off Froggie" She said. Lola, being part Hawaiian, had black hair with brown highlights. She also had two different colored eyes one green, one blue and she was wearing a sundress and big headphones plugged into a CD player.

"And if you do anything to her that ya shouldn't Francie, I'll castrate ya." said and last of the agents in her Texan thick accent.

"And finally this is Jackey Robinson; she will be with you Russia." Dean said pointing to the woman who was sitting back on a table

"Privets very nice to meet you Jackey." Russia said while standing and giving an eerie smile.

"Howdy," the Texan replied getting up herself. Russia, along with most the other countries, was surprised to see how tall she was. She was taller than Russia*, heck she was taller than Dean, standing at about 6'6". She had dark purple eye much like Steve's, because they were cousins. She also had long brunette hair that was to the middle of her back and wore a leather jacket on top of her green t shirt and jeans.

As the two started to talk about beer vs. vodka, Dean looked back at America.

"So that leaves me with you America."

"Awesome" the American said fist pumping the air.

Then Dean looked back at the group of countries and agents and said ", Ok everybody your flights leave tonight. Goodbye and Good luck."

With that said everyone left ready to see what would happen next.

~Hetalia~

*Dean and Jacobs red eyes- they both have ocular albinism which makes just their eyes red.

* Beauregard- he is the CSA he is still alive more on him later

*Brother- Dean and Jacob are identical twins and Alister and Steve, and Mercury and Freido are twins fraternal.

* Vampires- Dean and Jacob are the only vamps in this story. There will be more about vampires in chapter 3 but for the next chapter, they drink blood or they can eat and drink human food if they wait.

* providences, and territories: They are personified.

*James- that is Dean middle name. His full name is Alister James Dean, but he doesn't like the name Alister for himself, so he goes by either James, which is what his brother calls him or by Dean which is what most everyone else calls him.

*Snow's red eye- she is albino like Prussia.

*Montana- All of the states are personified and each of the agents knows at least one of the states. Valon know one of Australia's states.

*Italy- Alister and Texas call Romano, Italy and N. Italy Veneziano, too make Romano happy.

* "Ciao Mr. Italia. Ho sentito che il suo Paese ha cibo davvero buono. Non vedo l'ora di andare.*" (Hello Mr. Italy. I hear that your country has really good food. I can't wait to go.) –sorry if it is wrong I used Google Translate.

* She was taller than Russia- For my story here is what I made everyone heights in feet and inches most don't change but some do.

Russia: 6'4"

America: 6'1"

Canada: 6'1"

England: 5'9"

France: 5'9"

Spain: 5'9"

Romano: 5'7"

Italy: 5'7"

Germany: 6'2"

Japan: 5'5"

Prussia: 5'9"

Oh and here are my OC's Ages

Dean: looks 29 is 176

Jacob: looks 29 is 176

Freido: 28

Mercury: 28

Snow white: 25

Alister: 25

Steve: 25

Texas: 7

Valon: 27

Trevor: 23

Jackey: 26

Lola: 23

That's basically it read and press that pretty little review button down there… go on. You know you want to.


	2. Sweet Home Louisiana

**Interpol**

Sweet Home Louisiana.

I don't own Hetalia but I do own Dean and these States

I had time so here is this chapter a day early.

I have personified all of the states they, like everything about Hetalia are stereotyped. I don't go anywhere so if I didn't get your state right sorry. And if I didn't offend you yet I will get to you so don't worry. The ones that I'm putting in this chapter have their names listed below. Have fun reading this. Oh, if you would like, tell me and I can make a side story for the states. I already have all them made up so just comment. All the states look about 18.

CSA: Beauregard, Washington DC: Duke C. Texas: Bryan, Alabama: William, Louisiana: May, and Mississippi: Belle and they all use Jones as their last names.

Oh with the CSA and America, the Confederacy he is now just the south which are all the states south of the Mason Dixon Line. America is all of the states even the southern ones.

And again thank you my Beta-ers.

~Hetalia~

Everyone soon left, leaving Dean and America trying to figure out what they should do. Deciding his rumbling stomach could no longer be ignored, America declared they were going to get the most delicious food ever, in other words, McDonalds.

"Well, we can all ways go down to my house down in Louisiana," Dean said as he watched America eating his hamburger in a disgusted curiosity as they sat in the slightly sticky seats at McDonalds in the airport.

"That sounds totally awesome, but I need to go back to my house in DC first to get some things." America replied, "Hey do you still have your motorcycle? We can drive down there."

"Sure that works. It's in my house in Virginia." Dean said while taking a sip of his coke.

"Man, you sure have a lot of houses." America said past the half chewed hamburger in his mouth.

"One in every state but Arizona and New Mexico, too hot for me."

"Cool so when's our flight to DC?"

"'Bout an hour." Dean replied while finishing off his coke.

~Hetalia~

One flight to DC later.

The two were walking down the long driveway to America's DC home which he shared with his capital (_think of the one from the anime_). As they reached the door they heard yelling and glass breaking from inside.

"Stay back" the vampire said to the country while pulling out his gun and opening the door slowly.

Just then, Americat came running out with a hamburger in his mouth followed by the capital, who threw a glass cup at the cat. DC for the most part looked like America's clone. He was the same height looked the same age had the same eye and hair color and even had glasses, but he had two ahoges. One was Nantucket and the other right below the first facing down was Northampton County, VA. And right now he was wearing jeans and a t shirt instead of his normal suit.

"G**damn cat, get back here with my food!" DC yelled at the retreating animal.

"Well then," Dean said holstering his weapon, "What just happened?"

"Damn cat took my food," DC replied then looked at who he was talking to. "What are you doing here anyway Dean?"

"I got put in charge of babysitting America here."

"Hey," the country said in the background.

"Whatever, how long are you two going to be here anyway?" DC asked still glaring at the door the cat went through.

"Just for tonight then we're going down to Louisiana." America said happily, "You what to come DC"

"And risk seeing that dumb hick who you call the South, no thank you" DC replied.

"Your loss" America said before going in search of more food.

~Hetalia~

One motorcycle ride down to LA later

The pair where now on an air boat that Dean owned riding to his island in the middle of the bayou in St. John the Baptist Parish. It was quick ride to the island and a short walk to the big old house in the middle of the island though the pepper fields.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever been to your house here, Dean." America said look around at the vast fields and peppers.

"Yah, it's an old house that Jacob and I had grown up in"

"Dude, what's with all the peppers?" America questioned.

"Back before the Civil War, my father used this whole island as a pepper plantation. Jacob and I still grow the pepper but instead of slaves we pay locals around here to come and pick them when they're ready," Dean explained, "We need to be getting to the house soon it can be dangerous out here after dark."

"What, why?" America asked trying to seem brave but Dean could hear his heart start to race and see his eyes shift rapidly.

"Easy there, it's just sometimes there is quicksand or a gator that has crawled up here that humans can't see in the dark but I can so it's not that big a deal." The vamp replied with a nonchalant shrug.

"Oh, ok."

As they got to the house Dean saw that the light was on, in the house.

"May, don't you have your own house to live at." Dean asked as he and America walked in.

"Yes but I like yours better. Hi daddy." the state said as she walked out of the kitchen holding a lager pot. Louisiana was a very beautiful state she looked like a female version of France with blue green eyes like all the states of the gulf coast. She looked about 18 and was about 5'3". For some reason her favorite "human" was Dean but she didn't get along with Jacob.

"Hey Louisiana." America said with an enthusiastic wave.

"So how many of the other states are here?" Dean asked

"Just the other gulf states besides Florida, she had plans and Dixie's here. We wanted to surprise you two with a crawdad boil." the southern state said happily, "Come on everyone else is outside on the porch."

They followed Louisiana outside the back porch where the others were sitting. "Hey everyone's here we can eat now!" Louisiana yelled to the group of Gulf States.

"Cool I'm starving." Dixie said in his southern accent. Dixie went by many names now days from Dixie to the CSA to the South. Back in the Civil War he had been the Confederacy but in the last battle America didn't kill him so now he was just the Southern United States. He looked a lot like America but his hair was a bit longer and was just blonde and not dusty blonde like America's, his eyes where as blue gray, not just blue and like DC, his ahoge was Northampton County, VA. But he was just as tall looked about 19. Right now he was wearing his favorite camo jacket with a white t shirt and jeans, but unlike, America he hadn't had glass since Texas rejoined the union.

"Hey Dean is Jackey still going to Russia with that Psycho?"

"Yes Texas she still is," Dean answered feeling an oncoming headache.

"Damn I wish she'd listen sometime." the Texan said. Texas had been friends with Jackey, Alister and Steve for as long as he knew them. He was the second tallest state, at 5'11" after Alaska. He was a brunette with an ahoge he called Galveston. He kind of looked like Spain with blue green eyes and he had a scar over the right one from the Alamo. He had Spain and America inability to read the air and was pretty happy go lucky. He got a long with all the southern states and with Alaska, who was his best friend, Montana, Idaho, Wyoming, New Mexico, Arizona, Colorado, Nevada and Utah. He didn't really get along with the northerners but he does like New Jersey (_think of Spain and Romano_) and of course he loves armadillos.

"Like anyone from your state can listen, Texas," Alabama shot back.

"They can to, just not all the time." Texas defended his people.

"Speaking of your team, how are the Chesney brothers Dean?" Alabama asked. Alabama had known the two since they were little. He even took care of them after their dad was killed. Alabama was kind of short only 5'5" with dusty blonde hair and blue green eyes. And even though South Carolina was the first to secede, Alabama was where Dixie was born, so most the time the two were together.

"They're just as crazy as ever" Dean said while taking a seat and putting a pile of the crawdads on a plate.

"Well that's good for them I guest?" Mississippi said. She had also known the Chesney brothers, but not as closely as Alabama. And like Alabama she had dusty blonde hair and blue green eyes and her best friend was Louisiana.

That night the group just sat around and talked eating drinking, talking and watching in disgust as America and Dixie inhale their food.

~Hetalia~

Dixie: "Cyber home style southern biscuits to anyone who reviews!"


	3. Provinces Territories and Vampires Oh My

**Interpol**

Provinces, Territories and Vampires, Oh My

I don't own Hetalia and most of the provinces, used arectcSherry's; the voices are from their respective voice actors/actresses and appear on YouTube in "Canada Eh?" videos. If you haven't seen them go watch now. This url will take you to their bios just remove the spaces.

iammatthewian. /wiki /Charater_Bio

And like the states I'm am saying that all the provinces and territories look about 18. And the one I'm changing from Iam Matthewian are list and disturbed below.

Ottawa: Clark is Canada's capital with light blond hair and it is cut shorter than Canada's. Ottawa is more serious than the country or any of the provinces.

Newfoundland & Labrador: they are twin provinces both blond with blue eyes. Newfoundland is a guy namedBenjamin. Labrador she is a human named Laura. They are both cheery and fun to be around.

Northwest Territory: his name is nick he is a brunette who is always worried for his family. He gets along with Alaska but they don't often see each other because of Yukon.

Nunavut: Just think Northwest Territory fromIam Matthewian for her looks because again she looks about 18.

And with the vampires the history I kind of made up and I got some info from the web. Oh and humans/countries kinda know about vampire but most vamps won't tell a human what they are unless asked and they aren't that common. Go to the sites below for more info on vamps just remove the spaces.

www. hellhorror vampires / vampire_types/

or www. angelfire bug/ vamp/html /homo_

~Hetalia~

After a short flight from NYC to Ottawa, Matthew and Jacob were now driving to Canada's home just outside the city to meet the provinces and territories because unlike most the states, Jacob had never got to meet any of them.

It was a short walk up the driveway to the big house;from the outside Canada and Jacob could hear the loud yelling from the Provinces, Territories and the capital.

"Sorry my family is kinda loud," Canada said looking up at Jacob meekly.

"That's no problem; I bet they're nothing like the states." Jacob said smiling.

"True," Canada said as he pushed open the door and they walked in.

"Hey everyone, I'm back," Canada quietly yelled to get everyone's attention, but everyone kept fighting with each other. "Jacob can you hold Kamajor?"

"Sure, but I thought his name was Kumajirou?" The vamp asked taking the bear carefully. "Who are you?" the bear asked intrigued by this new scent. "I'm Jacob." He said as he sat down on the couch, waiting for control. Canada was finally able to get everyone under control five minutes later. "Okay now that everyone is here, this is Jacob; he's my Interpol agent assigned to protect me." "Hey," Jacob said to the group in his American Louisianan accent giving a wave and charming smile. "Vous êtes coincé avec un peu stupide en Amérique?Il n'a probablement jamais connaître le François." (*_You got stuck with some stupid American? He probably doesn't even know French.) _Quebec said to Canada almost looking betrayed.

"Hey, je parle François. Ma mère était Françoise."(*_Hey, I speak French. My mother was French._) Jacob said but soon changed languages, "HelvítiÉgtalajafnvelíslensku." (*_Hell I even speak Icelandic_)

As Jacob kept arguing with Quebec, British Columbia turned to Canada and asked quietly, "Do you really think you can trust this guy. I don't think he is a normal human."

"I'm not a human, I'm a vampire," Jacob said turning away from Quebecsetting eyes on BC.

"How did you hear?"British Columbiaasked with a surprised look.

"Like I said, I'm a vampire and we have good hearing." Jacob replied, shrugging like it was the most common topic in the world.

"You're a vampire named Jacob? Wasn't he the werewolf?" Ontario commented with his sarcastic look.

"Shut up! My brother already won't let me forget that fact." Jacob said with anger in his voice, "And I was born before that stupid book was ever written."

"Well then prove you're a vampire," The cowboy providence ofAlberta said, "show us your fangs."

"Okay," Jacob said before opening his mouth wide causing his two fangs to descend from where canine teeth would've been. They where long and sharp for the purpose of biting into the veins and arteries of humans that he would feed the same time his eyes turned an icy blue, which made the group take a step back, before Jacob returned his face to normal, with a smile.

Then everyone started to try asking question at once. "One at a time I can't understand all of you." Jacob said while looking around in confusion.

"Where do vampires even come from?" Prince Edward Island asked. She was interested to hear about the vampires' background.

"Okay here let me give you guys a brief history lesson on Vampires." Jacob said with a random chalkboard behind him dress like a teacher. (_Think Grandpa Rome from that one episode. Don't you just love the randomness of this show?_) "First of all, most modern vampires come from France, and many vampires born and turned before 1789 lived in France, but because of the French Revolution from1789 to 1799 most vampires were forced to leave. Many left the old world and came to Louisiana, where many other vampires lived. They lived here because after the Treaty of Paris was signed in 1763, French vampires that had been living in Quebec left because they didn't want to be under British rule. This is why Louisiana still has the densest population of vampires in the world. Then in 1803 the Louisiana Purchase happened but vampires stayed in American south. Then the American Civil War happened and many vampires like me and my brother fought for the Confederacy because we're Southerners, this is how Abraham Lincoln got the nickname Vampire Hunter. Side note—does anyone else want to see that movie?"

"That was the 'brief history?" Quebec asked rolling his eyes.

"Here, I'll make it briefer just for you, French bad, America good. Happy Fourth of July." Jacob replied, "Any other questions?"

With that everyone raised a hand.

"No, vampires don't sparkle! Anything else?" Jacob said and everyone but Labrador put their hands down. "Okay you?"

"What type of vampire are you and do any vampires sparkle?" Labrador asked.

"Okay first off vampires don't sparkle at all. There are four types of vampire alive today but I am a Homo Wampyrus Draco. We evolved from human but nobody really knows how. We are the most common type of vampire found across North America and Europe."

"Can you go out into the sunlight?" Newfoundland asked.

"We can go out in the sun that is not really the problem it is the heat." Jacob explained "So you are more likely to find vampires walking around during the day in Alaska then you are on a night in New Mexico, but like I said before many of us live in Louisiana. Oh, some vampires can tan if they can take the heat."

"So how do your fangs and eyes work?" Alberta then asked.

"Our fangs work because of muscles attacked to our fangs. When we open our mouths wide, it causes the fangs to be pulled down and be shown. Oh, and our eyes kinda work like cat eyes. We see better at night if there is a little light. But we can also see heat so if it is completely dark we can make out shapes. Our pupils also adjust from light to dark faster than dark to light so camera flash are blinding and we wear sunglasses on a sunny day. And vampire eyes can come in all different colors; mine are red because I have ocular albinism, but our eyes also turn that light blue color because it helps us see in the eyes don't always have to turn blue when we lower our fangs; it's just habit for me to."

"How do you feed on your victims?" Ontario asked with a mild look of disgust at the thought of drinking blood.

"First we feed only from human that let us because biting into a struggling human can break a fang," Jacob said "Then if we are feeding from a live human or animal first lick where we will bite to sterilize the area because our saliva can do that, and we can feed from any arteries or vein we like but mostly the ones in the neck and wrist. After the lick we just bite with are fangs and then remove them from the bite wound and suck or lick the blood up until we're full and we reclose the wound. Most of the time the human will be fine to them it's like donating blood, because no vampire can drink all the blood in the human body. We can also just drink blood after it has been removed."

"Doesn't drink animal blood make a vampire a vegetarian?" New Brunswick asked.

"No drinking animal doesn't make a vampire a 'vegetarian'. It's like human blood but gamier. We can also just eat human food, although we need to eat meat and drink a lot more water than a human would, because blood is mostly water and we need the iron from the meat. But sadly I can't cook. I once lit water on fire. Just once."

"How do you light water on fire, because that sounds like something England would do." British Columbia questioned, trying to picture this as she thought of the island nation.

"I have no idea how I did it, but it was kinda cool." Jacob said with a nostalgic look.

"Can you hypnotize people?" Saskatchewan asked.

"Kinda, but it's mostly to keep a human we are feeding from calm and from feeling pain."

"Do stakes to the heart kill you?" Nunavut asked.

"No, we heal kinda like you guys faster than humans, and a stake won't do it, although it still hurts. We are kinda hard to kill. But you can cut our heads off that will do it. Andwe do live for a long time. Before you ask I don't know how long, the oldest vampire I've ever known was 500 years old."

"How old are you?"Ottawa asked.

"My brother and I are about 176 now, we're twins, kinda."

"Kinda?"

"Yeah, we were born on Feb. 29 so however you look at that."

"How did you become a vampire?"Yukon asked.

"I was born this way which is like how anything is born. But vampire can turn human into vampires, by draining about half their blood and feeding them ours. But it's a pain in the ass to do because that's a lot of blood and the sire has to take care of the fledgling for almost two years before they can live on their own."

"Can humans drink vampire blood like on True Blood?" British Columbia asked wonder if there was any fact behind the show.

"Yes but it is like taking drugs to a normal healthy human."

"So do vampires show up in mirrors?" Manitoba asked cocking his head to the side.

"Yes we do, but only if there is no silver in the back of it. We also show up in digital photographs because in old photo silver was used in development watch cause us to show up blurry. On the note of silver it burns us. So a wood cross wouldn't hurt me but one made of silver could. Same with Holy Water,it's just water until silver is added. "

"You said you can eat food, what about garlic?" Nova Scotia asked kind of wondering about the myth.

"I can eat it, it's just it smells bad, because we have such a strong sense of smell; it's like any other strong smell from onions to perfume."

"What kind of jobs do vampires have?"Prince Edward Island asked. She wondered what kind of jobs someone could have working nights.

"All kinds, many have been in the US military. James is a writer, but we can have any job as long as it doesn't involve silver or too much heat."

"So are vampires cold to the touch?"Northwest Territory asked in his quite laidback voice.

"Maybe to a human, our body temperature is normally are 85oF, I don't know oC, but body temperature does go up after feeding from a live human or animal."

"So do you sleep in a coffin?" Quebec asked.

"I have once when I was dating this Goth chick, but normally I don't. I can sleep anywhere as long as it's cool and dark." Jacob said. "Well that's about it; I think. Hey, any of you guys text?"

"You are one of the most random people I've ever met." Canada said thinking about how Jacob reminded him of Alfred in a way.

"Really? That's the same thing Mercury told me." Jacob replied smiling like an idiot.

~Hetalia~

Jacob: Now review and I'll give you some cyber Maple syrup.

*Vous êtes coincé avec un peu stupide en Amérique? Il n'a probablement jamais connaître le François. (You got stuck with some stupid American? He probably does even know French.)

*Hey, je parle François. Ma mère était Françoise. (Hey, I speak French. My mother was French.)

*Helvíti Ég tala jafnvel íslensku (Hell I even speak Icelandic)

Again Google translate

And again watch iammatthewian.


	4. Roman Holiday

**Interpol**

Roman Holiday

Alister: FHS don't own Hetalia

~Hetalia~

After a nine hour flight from New York City to Rome, Italy the group of five were dead tried and they got a car with Alister driving, Romano riding shot gun, and Snow, Tex, and Veneziano, asleep in the back seat.

"So what are our plans for tomorrow?" Alister asked Romano.

"Since it's Sunday, we have church; me and my brother go every Sunday, then we can come home and eat brunch. And then I guess we can show you three around the city." Romano replied while staring out the window.

"Cool, hey you mind if we go get my pets tomorrow, I sent them on ahead and can take them out of quarantine tomorrow." Alister asked.

"You have pets, what kind?" Romano yelled glaring at Alister.

"Chill out," Alister said, "I have a horse and a turtle but if they can't stay here with us I'll send them back home. Bryan (_Texas the State_) should watch them for me."

"Fine, the horse can stay in the stables behind the house and the turtle can stay but they can't mess anything up, got it." Romano said suspiciously.

"Got it," Alister said, "so where is your house at anyways?"

"Right up here next left. Right here," Romano said as Alister pulled into the driveway.

~Hetalia~

The next morning went ok and right now, Alister was on his way with Romano to pick up his pets while Snow, Italy and Tex were back at the house making brunch.

"So Miss Snow, why did you want to come here with me and my brother?" Italy asked her as she was helping him cook and Tex was setting the table outside over looking Romano's tomato garden.

"Well I always wanted to visit your country, that and I wanted to try a get closer with Alister," Snow answered with a light blush on her cheeks.

"Oh, you like him?" Italy asked in an innocent sort of way.

"Yeah, he's cute, brave and he is also really good at math. His son is also very cute and I kind of think he's like a real life cowboy from one of those old movies I used to watch on rainy days with Montana. But I don't think he would like me back."

"Oh, why not? He seems very nice," Italy asked her curiously.

"Well, ever since I meet him I've been trying to get him to like me, but he's dense and just doesn't see it." Snow said as she sadly stirred the tomato sauce.

"Ok then, today Romano and I will help him see how much you like him." Italy said happily.

"Really? That sounds great," Snow said just as Romano came walking in pulling abig tortoiseon a skateboard with a rope.

"Hey Romano, where's Alister?" Italy asked, "Oh what a pretty turtle!"

"The Horse Bastard is putting his demon in the back stable. I swear that thing looked at me like it was going to kill me." Romano grunted as he rolled the tortes towards Italy and Snow.

"Yeah, that's Hot Tamale," Snow said thinking about the first time she saw the horse and how it looked at her like he was looking though her soul.

"Oh Romano we're going to help Alister fall in love with Snow White today," Italy said as he poked at the tortoise.

"Whatever, stupid brother," Romano said back as he looked to see what was for brunch.

"Yah!" Italy said as Alister and Texas walked in from the back porch.

"Why ya so happy Veneziano?" Alister asked as he took a seat at the table.

"Pasta's done, let's eat!" Italy replied.

~Hetalia~

It being a nice warm summer's day in Rome, the group was walking around looking at the sights as Italy and Romano talked.

Right now they were sitting at the Trevi Fountain eating gelato and taking a break. Snow and Italy were walking back after getting more while the other sat on the fountain's edge. So far trying to make Alister love Snow was harder than first thought. After many failed tries they had given up. Snow walked up sadly before she tripped and fell forward onto Alister pushing him into the fountain with a big splash.

"Oh what did I just do?" Snow said as she lay on the edge trying to spontaneously disappear.

"That was worth being stuck with Agents following us around all the time!" Romano laughed just as Alister came up out of the cold water from the fountain.

"Well that was refreshing." Alister said laughing a little as he got out of the water shaking off like a dog.

"Are you ok?" Snow asked concerned.

"Yeah just fine." Alister said offering her his hand to help her up after he'd got out. "Let's head back guys, I need to change."

~Hetalia~

After that the group was made their way back to the house just outside the cities, unaware of the three mobsters that had been following them all day, when the group made a wrong turn into a dead-end alley.

"Chigi, I told you we were going left, Horse Bastard!" Romano yelled at Alister.

"Why should I know where hell we're going? I don't know the layout of this city. I barely know the layout of Dallas, TX and I grew up there!" Alister yelled back with the other three watching the two in the background. "Let's just turn around and go the right way then."

Suddenly Ricardo yelled "All right, we finally have you right where we want you." but the group just walked past him and his two goons.

"Shut up Horse Bastard," Romano snarled back to Alister as they walked past the dumbfounded mobsters.

"You're just calling me that because you lost the argument," Alister said back defiantly.

"When we get home I'll make us some pasta" Italy said as he skipped ahead and hummed.

"That sounds good." Snow said back with a smile

"Yep." Tex agreed, as they walked past.

Getting enraged, Ricardo pulled out his gun and shot the ground and the group of five turn to look at him. "Now as I said before, we finally have you right where we want you!"

"Who is this clown?" Alister asked Romano.

"He's Ricardo Giordano, one of the top dogs in the mafia around here." Romano said to Alister. Then he said toRicardo, "What do you want, I told you not to come around here anymore. And I don't want anything more to do with the mob."

"Well you see my boss isn't done with you just yet, South Italy. Now come with me or your brother and these humans are dead." Ricardo said taking a step forward.

"Take one more step and all three of you are dead before you even have time to blink" Alister said pointing his two 38Colt Revolvers at the men. His acid green eyes looked like they could burn holes though the mobster's souls taking them back slightly.

"And just who the hell are you?"

"Name's Alister Randle, Interpol, and you see it's my job to watch South Italy here now so you best be let us movin' along or bad things will happen." The Texan said in a voice that could give Belarus nightmares.

"Just try it," Ricardo said stepping forward, but before he got within ten feet of them Alister had shot him and the two men behind him all in the legs.

"Now ya see, ya shoulda listened to me and I wouldn't of had to shoot ya'll." Alister said in his thick Texan accent walking forward picking Ricardo up by his collar "Now tell your boss that if he or anyone else ever comes around these parts again as long as I'm around, we're gonna solve this like we do in Texas. Now go slither back into the dumpster you came out of."

With that he dropped the mobster and walked back to the group were Romano and Snow White were staring blankly at what had just happened. Italy was hiding behind Snow shaking and Tex was just smiling like this was the most normal thing in the world.

"Come along I'm tired and hungry, you said you'd make pasta Veneziano," Alister said like nothing had happened.

"Yah Pasta!" Italy yelled running up to Alister babbling about all kinds of pastas.

"That was so cool Dad." Texas said walking beside Alister.

"Wow, one day in Italy and Alister has already made enemies." Snow said to Romano as they started to walk again.

"Remind me why you like this guy again?" Romano said to Snow as he watched his brother talk Alister's ear off.

"Because he's just like a cowboy," Snow said quietly to herself.

Meanwhile back in the alley, Ricardo was trying to think of what to tell his boss about what had just happened and what they should do about this American before he caused them too much trouble.

~Hetalia~

That's it for now. Cyber pasta to anyone who reviews.


	5. That Awkward Moment

**Interpol**

That Awkward Moment When You Realized Everyone You're Related to is Crazy. and I'm moving my updates from once a week to every two weeks because my beta-ers and I are all starting school again. but I'll update with two weeks.

Jackey: FHS don't own Hetalia

~Hetalia~

As they flew to Moscow from NYC, Jackey and Russia were talking randomly about different things.

"So,how did you come to be in Interpol, Jackey?" Russia asked with a smile.

"It's a funny story really," Jackey started. "Well first when I was 18 I joined the Navy to be a fighter pilot."

"Were you any good?" Russia asked with an honest interest.

"One of the best," Jackey replied smiling, "but one day when me and my squad were practicing my bird malfunctioned, mechanical error, and I was forced to eject. Messed my shoulder up to bad so I couldn't fly anymore, but with my time left in the Navy I was able to go to art school like I had always wanted to. I'll have to show you some of my paintings sometime."

"That would be nice," Russia stated, his purple gaze locked on Jackey.

"So anyways, after I got out of the navy and finished college, I worked painting pictures for people and doing recreations of old paintings for people who didn't want to put their old painting on display. One day Freido and Jacob, who both were working for Interpol, came to me asking about one of my recreations that someone had tried to use as a counterfeit. After their case was over, Dean came to me asking if I would like a job as his art expert for his team. It sounded fun so here I am." Jackey finished with a nonchalant shrug.

"That sounds very interesting," Russia said, "So is there anything you would like to be doing tomorrow?"

"Sure, I'dlove to take a look around your capital tomorrow!"

"That sounds like a plan then, da?" Russia said.

~Hetalia~

(The next morning at Russia's house)

Jackey was in the kitchen already dressed and making breakfast. Russia was upstairs getting dressed when suddenly he heard glass breaking and yelling coming from the kitchen. He ran down the stairs to make sure Jackey was ok, but stopped and hid behind the door frame. Inching his eyes just past the door frame and into the kitchen a sight that almost had the motherland running for the hills.

Jackey was standing there, her Desert Eagle drawn and pointed at Belarus who was holding a knife ready to run and stab the other women. Russia didn't know who he should be more afraid for. Belarus was scary and dangerous but from what Jackey had told him the night before,hehad no doubt that her combat training in America's military was no joke.

It was almost like a scene from one of America's Cowboy movies. Russia half expected to see a tumbleweed roll across the floor.

"Who are you and where is my brother?" Belarus sneered at the agent in loathing that another woman would be in her brother's home.

"Jackey Robinson, Interpol, and where he is, isn't your concern. Who are you?" the Texan asked tensed ready to fight.

"I am his sister and future wife, where is he and why are you here?" Belarus hissed in an icy tone.

"I'm here to protect him and I said it's none of your concern." Jackey replied with the same chill in her voice.

They both stood there for a minute longer withweapons pointed at each other, when surprisingly Belarus put her knife down and Jackey put her gun up.

"You're ok," the Belarusian said "but don't you dare fall in love with my brother because his heart will be mine." with that Belarus left with a final threat stalking out the door.

"What was that?" Jackey asked as Russia finally walked in from his hiding place behind the door.

"That was my little sister," Russia said with a slight shiver, "For some reason she loves me more than she should."

"I didn't know you had a sister." Jackey said as if she wasn't pointing a gun ready to shoot a minute before.

"I have two. Belarus is my younger one, she's pretty but not very nice. Ukraine is my big sister, she is not as pretty but she has a big heart and a larger breast too."

"She sounds nice," Jackey said as she walked back to the stove to finish breakfast.

"I just wish my family was not so weird." Russia said sadly as his shoulders slumped and his eyes lowered.

"Hey, there's no reason to be down," Jackey said waving around a spatula, "How about later tonight you and me drink until we don't have to think about it anymore?"

"That sounds like a very good idea." Russia said, perking up at the thought of vodka.

~Hetalia~

(That night and 2 hours of drinking later)

After walking around Moscow all day the two had come back and started drinking themselves into a stupor.

"Again I am sorry about my sister Jackey. My family is just so… weird." Russia said in a depressed manner over his fifth bottle of vodka.

"It ain't no problem, Partner," Jackey said taking another gulp of her bottle of Jack Daniels; (_Can you even get that in Russia?IDK_._She has a high tolerance because she is so tall_). "My family is the weirdest."

"They cannot be as strange and as scary as my sisters." Russia said, "Belarus stalks me and is always trying to make me marry her and Ukraine always runs away from me and cries."

"Please, I have 18 cousins and a sister," Jackey said looking up at him from the spot she had fallen to on the floor.

"That is a big family," Russia replied as he stared at the shadows on the wall.

"Yeah, my grandparents had ten children." Jackey said.

"That still does not mean that they are crazy." Russia said looking at her with blurry vision.

"Oh yeah my cousins Jimmy and Bobby, are like evil," Jackey started, "Each have been to jail five times and when we were kids they pushed Alister out of a tree. Then my cousins Samson and Delilahhave their noses so high in the air I'm surprised they don't drown when it rains."

"Oh, what else?" Russia asked cocky his head to the side looking down at the Texan.

"Well my younger cousin Danny, who stalks me and it is totally creepy," Jackey said, "and you saw Steve, he's always quiet and he was in juvie for stealing a car when he was ten. Hell, Alister has never been right in the head; sure he's good at math but he's klutzy, always falling up stairs and he's just scary when he's pissed. It wouldn't surprise me if he was running the Italian mob by now."

~Hetalia~

(Meanwhile in Rome)

Two mobsters fell to the ground after have their knees shot.

"What are you, crazy!" Romano yelled as Alister holstered his guns.

"Well, if they would listen to me and leave us alone I wouldn't have to keep shooting 'em," Alister said as if talking about the weather.

~Hetalia~

(Back in Moscow)

"And my sister, she is such a dork and I ain't ever talking about things like cosplaying or World of W******** (_W.O.W. if that helps_) she thinks that she is like some witch or something. I mean witches can be real for all I know, but she ain't one that's for sure." Jackey finished (_she does have more crazy family members but I'm too lazy to write about them at this moment_).

"Okay,you win. Your family is crazier than mine." Russia said looking down at her.

"Now I'm depressed. *hic* Give me another bottle" Jackey said to Russia, reaching out her shaky hand to grab it.

~Hetalia~

Cyber cookies to anyone who reviews, Da? ^J^


	6. In Science Nothing is Proven or Disprove

**Interpol**

In Science Nothing is Proven or Disproven

(or how England loses his sanity)

I don't own Hetalia.

Oh with the way Valon talks I don't think all Aussies talk like this, again stereotypes.

~Hetalia~

(On flight from NYC to London)

"So how long have you been working for Interpol?" England asked, "And how long have you lived in America, or were you still living in Australia when you started work for Interpol?"

"I'd have to say for about 5 years now. It's funny, I never saw myself doing this kinda work," Valon said,"And I came to America from Australia about 9 years ago on a student and then a work visa, but I got my citizenship* about 4 years ago."

"Oh really? That's interesting. How did you get this job then andwhat kind of work did you want to do?" England asked as he glared irritability at the screaming child in front of them.

"I was going to college down in Fort Worth, Texasso I could get degrees in Zoology and Biochemistry. And that's where I meet Stevie…." (_I will finish giving to team's background in a later story_)

As that Aussie kept talking England started thinking to himself "_Bloody Hell there is no way Valon is ever going to believe me when or if I tell him about my magical companions*, not that anyone ever does. What am I going to do? I know I'll just have to keep them secret. That should work right? Oh blast, what has he been saying…?_"

"… and so Dean hired us. England, mate are you ok? You're looking a bit spaced out there mate." Valon asked finishing his story.

"Oh, yes I'm quite alright, just a bit tired is all," England replied.

"I think we should be landing soon." Valon said turning back to look out the window as if to confirm what he had just said.

~Hetalia~

After their flight to London and a short drive to England's home just outside the city, the two walked up to the house surrounded by many Rose bushes.

"Your House is quite beautiful, mate." Valon said looking around at all the flowers in the light of the full moon.

"Thank you, I myself have always found this place quite lovely and calming."

The pair walked in the house after a while of looking at the beauty of nature.

"Where should I put my stuff mate?" Valon asked as he lifted his suitcases into the house.

"I had your room prepared (_the countries knew about get the agents for about a week before hand they just didn't know which one they were getting_). Your room is the room up the stairs to the left. You may put your stuff there." England said. "Oh if you can be down in the kitchen in 30 minutes, I'll have dinner ready by then."

"Okay," Valon said walking up the stairs, suitcases in hand.

Just then England's magical friends came out to greet him.

"England we are all so glad to see you," the Blue fairy said. She was the leader of the fairies and kept the house in order when England wasn't there.

"And it is good to see all to you again" England replied cheerfully, "Listen everyone I need you all to be on your best behavior. I have a guest staying with me for awhile and I don't want him thinking I'm crazy. Okay?"

"As you wish England," and with that, most of the fairies flew off, but three young fairies and the flying mint bunny wanted to stick around. It wasn't often that humans came to visit.

~Hetalia~

After "dinner" Valon said that he would help England learn how to cook. Theythen went on a tour of England's homewith the young fairies constantly trying to mess with Valon. England kept trying scold for the fairies but that had lead to this…

"Mate, are you going to tell me what's going on, or are you just nuts?" Valon finally asked the Brits behavior was beginning to concern him.

"I would tell you, but there is no way you would believe me," England said looking at the floor with a seemingly new interest.

"Try me." Valon said reproached as he crossed his arms and furrowed his brow.

"Fine," England muttered looking away "I see and know magical creatures and the fairies have been trying to mess with you, but I have been trying to make them cease their actions, that is why I have been acting the way I have."

With that Valon started laughing.

"See I told you, you wouldn't believe me!" England shrieked in defense and red in the face, whether it was from anger or embarrassment, Valon didn't know.

"W…why didn't you just tell me, Mate?" Valon said between laughs,"That is better than you being crazy."

"Wait, you actually believe me? But you're a scientist," England said calming down a bit with his face turning back to its proper and safe shade.

"Yes, but in science nothing is ever proven or disproven," Valon said, "Believe me when I say that. It is the first thing they teach you in any science class."

"What do you mean?" England asked cautiously still not sure if Valon was messing with him.

"I mean," Valon said pulling out a pen, "That even Gravity is just a theory and at anytime someone could find a new theory." He dropped the pen, "See you can say that is gravity but someone could come along and say that there is an invisible elephant holding the pen down."

England looked stunned at what Valon was saying. Never had someone believed him and a scientist no less! And almost as if they were trying to prove a point, the fairies picked up the pen and let it float in the air with their magic.

Not being able to see anything but floating pen, Valon said, "Though I have to say that's a new one."

"It's the fairies." England said with a soft smile after he came out of his shocked thoughts.

"You three. I have been looking for you everywhere," The blue fairy said as she flew in, "I'm sorry England, they got away from me. They haven't been messing with your guest have they?"

"It is quite allright, for some reason he believes in you." England said with a hint of awe still in his voice.

"Who are ya talking to, Mate?" Valon asked as he turned his head back and forth looking for who the blonde was talking to.

"Here," the Blue Fairy said throwing fairy dust in Valon's face.

"Hey," Valon said rubbing his eyes. It had felt like someone though sand in his face. When he opened his eyes again he could see the fairies and Flying Mint Bunny too. "Bloody Hell." (_IDK if Aussies say that_)

"For believing human, this spell will let you hear and see all magical creatures." The blue fairy said to Valon as she gestured around towards the Fairies and the mint bunny that Valon had once believed to be tales.

"Wow, this really is a new one." Valon said looking around at all the fairy and the flying mint bunny. "Are there more creatures like you?"

"Of course," England said, "I'll have to let you meet them"

"Sound like a plan, Mate." Valon replied with a smile.

The en…

"Wait One Bloody Minute!" England suddenly shouted, whirling around to the Blue Fairy, "You mean to tell me all those bloody times, when people thought I was downright mental, you could have thrown blue dust in their faces and they would have believed me?"

"Umm…" the Blue fairy said awkwardly as she rubbed her arm, "Maybe?"

As England's face started to progress from a cherry red to an odd purple colour, (_ha! That's how they spell color in England!_) Valon asked, "Ah…? Mate, are you ok? You look like you're going to bust a blood vessel."

Then the Blue fairy said, "Well me and the girls must be going. Come along girls,"

With that the fairies disappeared from sight leaving Valon and Flying Mint Bunny there to worry about the now blue-ish color of the enraged Brit's face.

~Hetalia~

England's neighbors down the road, Mrs. Darby and Mrs. Liza, where standing on Mrs. Darby's front lawn have a nice chat before heading home for some sleep, when they heard a faint shriek of "BLOODY HELL!". They both stood there looking down the road before returning to their conversion wondering what their crazy neighbor was up to.

~Hetalia~

Citizenship*: I read somewhere that you have to live in the states for 5 years before you can becomea citizen.

Magical companions*: for the most part humans and over countries can't see them. Vamps can't see them normally unless they use their 'heat vision' but then they would just be blogs of heat.

Valon: Cyber Scones for anyone who reviews and don't worry they're not England's.


	7. The Past

**Interpol**

The Past.

"I think we all agree, the past is over."

GEORGE W. BUSH, _Dallas Morning News,_ May 10, 2000

From /p/past_ remove the spaces.

I don't own Hetalia but I do own the Chesney twins, Alabama and Dixie.

Warning this chapter is a bit sad, but it will be funny in parts and the next chapter will be funny. And remember even Hetalia had sad parts. And this is mostly Mercury's POV. _Flashbacks and dreams will be in italics._ Enjoy.

Oh by the way I'm saying that like Dixie, who is the southern USA, Prussia is East Germany but he likes to go by Prussia. And Mercy is Friedo's nickname for his brother.'

~Hetalia~

(Mercury's POV)

_I don't know how I got here. I was standing in the kitchen of the home I lived in until I was five and I was looking on the scene of that night._

_That night…_

_It had been a hot summer night in and I were sitting around the table drawing while our dad was working on some paper work for his job as a cop._

"_Hey Daddy, look what I drew," my brother said holding up a picture of our now small family. It wasn't even a month ago that our deadbeat mother had left us so it was just the three of us now._

"_That's very good, Friedo," A tall men said, my dad. He had been about 5'10" from what I remember. He was ex-military so he had a crew-cut with dark brown hair that contrasted with the dark green eyes he gave us. Even though he was a cop he had always wanted to be an astronaut, that's how I got my name. _

_Suddenly there was a knock at the front door that cut right though our warm family setting._

"_I wonder who that could be," Dad said as he put the papers in his hand down and got up._

"_Hey Friedo, how does this look to you?" I asked as I shoved the paper in his face._

"_It looks cool Mercy," he replied, "I bet…"_

_*BANG*…_

I jerked out of my sleep with sweat on my face and looked around frantically trying to remember where I was. It wasn't on that horrible night. No I was on a flight from New York to Berlin. Looking around Germany was next to me still a sleep. I looked across the aisle to see Friedo and Prussia a sleep as well. We had all fallen sleep. I looked at my phone wondering what time it was. Only to discover it was late.

I was about to try and go back to sleep, when the seat belt light came on. And a flight attendant came over the intercom telling us that we would be landing soon. The others woke up and buckled up as the plane started its descent.

~Hetalia~

It was a short and quiet drive from the airport to Germany and Prussia's home in the city.

"All right we're here, be sure to wipe your feet on the mat before you go in," Germany said to Friedo and me as he unlocked the door.

"OK," My brother replied sleepily using my arm as support.

"Sure," I said as we walked into the house and started looking around.

"Well, I'm going back to sleep, West. Have an awesome night," Prussia said opening a door and walking down the stairs, to what I assume was his room.

"Night," Friedo said still leaning on me and closing his eyes.

"Come this way you two," Germany said leading us down a hallway and stopping in front of two doors next to each other, "These are your rooms. Make sure you keep them clean. Breakfast will be tomorrow morning at eight a.m.; don't be late. Good night."

"Night," I said and with that, the German continued down the hall to his room.

"Night Mercy," Friedo said carrying his things into his room.

"Night Friedo," I replied walking into mine. I sat my stuff down to be put away later and kicked off my shoes and fell on the bed. After a few minutes of restless and anxious turning, I finally calmed down and resigned myself to what would be another nightmare filled sleep.

_*BANG*…_

_That sound…_

_A gunshot…_

_Friedo and I snapped our heads towards the door our father went though. We sat there in a stunned, terrified silence, too shocked to move._

"_DAD!" I cried out breaking out of my petrified state._

"_Hahaha…" A dark voice laughed quietly. A dark haired man walked around the corner and sneered, "I'm afraid your daddy isn't coming back."_

_Was that blood on him? _

"_What did you do?" Friedo yelled as he hopped to his feet and clenched his hands into fists, unconsciously stepping in front of me for protection._

_The only thing he said was, "Run…"_

_Darkness…_

_Running…_

_Hours later we had made it home. It was quiet…_

_The man was gone…_

_Walking back into the house…_

_There was blood…_

_911…_

"Mercury… Mercury wake up," My eyes snapped open as I registered being shaken. I grabbed Friedo's hand and looked at him in silence for a minute.

(Friedo's POV)

I woke up around 7:30 I got dressed, put the rest of my clothes away and put my guitar on a nice shelf in my room. I had to say the whole room was nice. The walls where a light cream color that had two oak dressers, a lager mirror on the door, several shelves and a nice queen sized bed, which I made because I thought it might make Germany happy.

"Now to go get Mercury up," I said aloud to myself as I looked around satisfied.

Walking into his room I saw him tossing and turning on the bed on top of the covers. He was muttering "Run… keep running." Instantly I knew he was having a bad dream about the night our father was killed,they had been very close. That night had always haunted Mercury. It made me sad too but it had hurt Mercury more. And I had to be strong for him. After all I am the older brother, by ten minutes, but still.

"Mercury… Mercury wake up," I said shaking him slightly. His eyes opened and he grabbed my hand as he looked around listen to the troubled silence.

"Come on, Mercy," I said putting on a smile, "it's almost 8:00 and I'm afraid of what Germany will do to us if we're late for breakfast."

"Ok," He said with a final glance around the room and got out of bed.

(Mercury's POV)

I was glad to see Friedo there smiling a sad but comforting smile at me.

"Come on, Mercy," he said softly, "Come on, it's almost 8:00 and I'm afraid of what Germany will do to us if we're late for breakfast."

"Ok," I said getting off the bed, following him down the hall not bothering to change my clothes, because I was still dressed from yesterday. We followed our noses to the kitchen where Germany was making breakfast. From the smell I had to guess it was sausage and potatoes.

"Morning Germany," Friedo said brightly as we walked in.

"Good morning you two, breakfast is almost ready. There is some milk and juice in the fridge. The glasses are in the shelves," Germany said as he put breakfast on the table.

"Cool," Friedo said and got me a cup of milk and himself some juice as we sat down at the table. "Hey, where is Prussia?"

"The awesome me is right here," Prussia said walking in with small bird on his head. Oh good God.

"What the hell is that?!" Friedo yelled as he leapt off his seat and got behind me.

"What?" Prussia said looking up at the bird, "Oh that's just Gilbird. Want to pet him?" Prussia asked holding the bird out on his finger.

"Hell no!"Friedo shrieked from behind his _very_ brilliant hiding place.

"What is with him?" Germany asked me with a questioning look.

"When we were four he was attacked by a parrot, so now he's afraid of birds," I explained, and then I turned to him and said, "Friedo, that is a small bird. I don't think it will hurt you."

"Fine." he said taking his seat again, not taking his eyes off the bird.

We sat there eating and Friedo had only eaten the potatoes causing Prussia to ask him, "Friedo, why haven't you eaten any of West's sausage? It's awesome." (_A/N: that's what Italy/she said._)

"Oh, I don't eat meat anymore." Friedo said nonchalantly as he stuffed more potatoes in his mouth.

"Why not? That's so unawesome," Prussia said before he started to push the skewered sausage on his fork into Friedo's face.

Friedo replied after pushing the offered sausage away. "Well it happened like this…"

~Hetalia~

(3 years ago 3rd POV)

"_Friedo, Alister, I don't think you should do that," Snow said looking on the scene in front of her with concern. Friedo and Alister had gotten into a stupid contest where they were seeing who could eat the most._

"_Don't worry so much Snow," Friedo said taking another bite of his steak before for his stomach lurched forward causing him to puke all he had just eaten._

"_Champ!" Alister yelled, "Please excuse me as I now enter my victory food coma."_

~Hetalia~

(Mercury's POV)

"After that, anytime I tried eating meat it made me sick," Friedo said, "But somehow Alister is still able to eat meat, damn Texan."

"He's now like a vegetarian who hates most vegetables," I said around my stupid brother induced face palm.

"Yeah, I pretty much live off potatoes, cheese and pastas." Friedo said with a sense of pride.

"I should have Italy cook for you sometime," Germany said as he took another bite of his own potatoes.

"That is the most awesome story I've ever heard for being a vegetarian," Prussia declared.

"So do we have any plans for later," I asked as I finished getting over my brother's stupidity.

"We can walk around the city if you two would like." Germany said as he got up to put his now clean plate away.

"Sounds fun," Friedo said finishing his potatoes.

~Hetalia~

(Still Mercury's POV, around noon in front of a small café in Berlin.)

We sat in front of this Café in the middle of the city eating lunch and talking. I was lost in thought about my past again…

_It had been 3 years since our father was killed. Friedo and I had run away from our last foster home. The place had been horrible and now we were living on the streets of Mobil, Alabama. We would lift people's wallets so we could get some money for food to eat. When one day…_

"_Are you okay kid?" the short dusty blonde teenager I had walked into asked. _

"_Yeah I'm fine," I said holding his wallet behind my back. After I had "accidently" walked into him I had grabbed it. _

"_That's good," He said. Then with a smirk he added, "Now give me my wallet back."_

_I looked at him surprised and handed him his wallet back. "How did you know?" I asked._

"_I've been around awhile," he said putting it back in his pocket. _

"_Mercury, are you ok?" Friedo said running up wondering what was taking me so long._

"_I'm fine," I said him as I stared at the teenager in wonderment._

"_So where are your parents kids?" the teenager asked as he put his hands on his hips and looked sternly at us._

"_We don't have any," I said about to cry thinking about what had happened._

"_Hey, now don't about ya'll come live with me and my brother," he said to us offering a tissue from his pocket._

"_Really?"Friedo asked in disbelief, but with hope still in his eyes._

"_Yeah, you two could use a good home and a nice meal it seems. Oh by the way my name is William Jones, but you can call me Will if you would like." …_

"So what did you do before Interpol Mercury?" Germany asked breaking me from my thoughts (_Friedo already told them about how he got on the team more on that later._)

"Oh…" I said thinking for a moment "Well before Dean came to me with the job I was a Doctor, MD."

"Why would you give that job up?" Prussia asked out of curiosity.

"Well it went like this," I said as I thought back.

~Hetalia~

_(4 years ago Mercury's POV)_

_I had just walked into the ER to start my shift and already there was a bunch of people, damn how I hate third shift on Saturdays. I was about to walk back when this tall redhead walked in._

"_Excuse me, but I'm here looking for a Mercury Chesney," He said._

"_Are you a reporter?" I asked because every once and while one would come to ask me or Friedo if we would give an interview about our dad's death. I never talked to them._

"_No, my name is James Dean. I'm with Interpol…"_

"_Sorry, I don't know where Friedo is or what trouble he's in but I have nothing to do with it," I cut him off before he could finish._

"_No, not that either," Dean said. "I'm here to offer you a job. I have a small team of agents and I was hoping to add a doctor to my team."_

"_Why me? I'm sure you can find someone better?" I asked cocking my head to the side._

"_I've looked at your record you're good there and plus I think it would make your brother happy," Dean told me with a smirk on his face._

"_You know Friedo?" I asked in disbelief, God what has my brother gotten into now?_

"_Yes, he works for me."_

"_Are you sure you have the right Friedo? I don't think my brother would work for a cop," I said shaking my head not believing this whole situation._

"_Yes I'm sure." Dean replied, "The pay's good and you won't have to work late shifts either. So what do you say?"_

"_I don't know…"_

"_Chesney, I need you to get to work some kid broke his leg jumping out of a second story window," My jackass of a boss, Richer, yelled at me. He always had me working late shift dealing with idiots, and doing dumb paperwork, I hated him and he hated me._

"_Shove it, Richer!" I yelled back at him giving him the one finger salute._

"_What Did You Just Say!?" He yelled at me with a red, boiling look._

"_You heard me," I yelled before turning back to Dean "So this job…"_

~Hetalia~

"Now I like my job and the others are like family to me now and sure, sometimes they're dumb, but I don't mind helping them,"I said finishing my story.

"So if I were to hurt myself, I don't know, pulling a prank you could fix me?" Prussia asked as he got a far off look if mischief on his face.

"Yes, but only if you don't mind me calling you a moron," I said rolling my eyes.

~Hetalia~

Later we were still walking around the city, seeing the sites, and listening to Germany talk. I was watching a group of kids running around as we stood in front of the remnants of the Berlin Wall. When suddenly Prussia climbed on top of the wall and started to yell something in German. As he stood there flipped off what I could only assume to be the direction of Russia,I got lost in thought again; damn I think I must have ADD or something. I started to think about how this seems like something Dixie would do…

_I was now sixteen sitting on a fence reading one of my college and I are really gifted and I graduated high school at the age of 12, finished college at 16, finished medical school at 20 and four years later I quit and joined Interpol (A/N I think I have my math right). So anyways I was sitting on the fence overlooking one of Alabama's cotton fields when suddenly Dixie, on his horse Rebel, came flying over the fence. This wouldn't've been so bad but Rebel tripped and sent Dixie flying off his back and landing 5 feet out in front._

"_Are you okay?" I asked concerned hoping off the fence to go check on him._

_From his spot on the ground he started laughing, his laugh is kinda like America's, before he said, "Yeah, I'm fine."_

"_You know, one of these days you're going to kill yourself," I said rolling my eyes._

"_Yeah yeah, Alabama tells me that all the time," He said sitting up and asking, "Hey, is Rebel okay?"_

"_Yeah he's fine, but it looks like he's running away," I said pointing down the field._

"_What?!" Dixie yelled before getting up to chase after his horse yelling back to me, "See ya at dinner Mercury!"_

"_Idiot," I said to myself before going back to my book…_

I was broken from my thoughts again by a police whistle.

"You need to get down from there, sir!" one from the two police officers yelled at Prussia. Looking around Friedo was laughing and Germany looked like he was about to burst a blood vessel. Again rolling my eyes I went to help Prussia before he got tased.

"Officer, he's with us and he is really East Germany," I said to the officers.

"We know, but he just won't listen," the officer informed me with a concerned glance towards the still yelling albino.

"Well I'm Mercury Chesney and I'm with Interpol, if you could let him go I can take care of him," I see holding up my badge.

Looking at my badge he replied, "Very well sir, good luck controlling him."

"Thank you. If you ever need anything call me," I said handing him my card. With that they left and Prussia hopped down.

"Let's head back, before my brother causes anymore trouble," Germany said as he grabbed a protesting Prussia's ear.

"Let go! This is so not awesome!"

~Hetalia~

(That night)

After dinner I went to my room, to unpack and then go to bed. I smiled to myself as I climbed under the blankets and thought about how bad my past was but how happy it was too. Thinking about it, in a strange way,Friedo and I kind of made our own family. From Alabama and Dixie who took care of us when we had no one else. To our team with the way Dean and Jacob always watch out for all of us. To Trevor and Lola who shared our love of music, and Valon too, who was always there and the Texans who would always make you smile when needed and Snow with that caring smile of hers. That, that made me smile.

~Hetalia~

Read and Review.

Omake:

"But West, I want beer!" Prussia whined as they walked back towards the car.

"No Prussia, you've already proven that you don't deserve to drink tonight by acting this way while sober." Germany said.

"But I need it! It's the drink of awesome like me!"

"No."

"But it's awesome!"

"You're not very good at convincing people are you?" Friedo said from his anime insert.

"You shall rue this day West, rue it! Oneday, my awesomeness will reach ultimate maximum power and the whole world will kneel before me as they bathe in the glow of me and my awesomeness! I will rule the world with an iron awesome fist, and make you tremble with unawesome fear."

"That is nice East, but I'm still not giving you beer."

"Aww!"


	8. I love it when a team comes together

**Interpol**

I love it when a team comes together.

I don't own Hetalia.

This story is how the team came to be. This is set five years before the rest of the story. In this it tells how Alister & Texas, Snow, Valon Steve and Friedo came to be on Dean & Jacob's team. I told you Jackey, Mercury, Lola and Trevor's joining the team. This is everyone else's.

All the names of the art, and buildings I made up.

~Hetalia~

(Alister's POV, 2:00 am)

It had been such and long night. Right now I was sitting in my truck outside the Bristow's Corporate Offices in Fort Worth, Texas and I was sitting here now because my work as private detective had led me here.

Wait, let me start from the beginning. It was about three years ago.

"What do you mean pregnant?" I questioned my now ex-girlfriend. In fact, I had broken up with her about 2/3 months ago after she had tried to kill me. She had schizophrenia it turns out. And now I was standing there inside the mental hospital she was locked up in with my mom, Bryan, her parents, and attorneys.

"I mean you got me pregnant and now we can all be one big happy family," She said with a crazy look in her eye.

"I don't think so," I said taking a step back, "There is no way I can take care of a kid. I have no money and I have no job."

"Now son, there is no way we are let her keep that child in her condition," Her father said putting his hand on my shoulder, "but we are not getting rid of it either. My attorneys have drawn up an agreement that if you keep the child you will get full custody of it and we will give you 50 million to raise it."

Oh, did I mention that her family is loaded? I think my jaw just about hit the floor, my mom and Texas looked just as shocked as I was.

"Ya…you're kidding right?" I asked

"Of course not, I will not let a grandchild of mine live poorly. Here is the agreement, have yourattorney look it over tell me your chose soon," He said handing me the paper.

So I agreed. (_A/N He didn't just do it for the money. He would have given in the end because he wouldn't let his kid live with her and her Alister calls Texas the State by his human name Bryan._) I did always want a family anyways. On October 15, 19xx my son had been born. I named him Texas Austin Randle, because I love my state and Bryan is okay too I guess.

A year later I had moved to Fort Worth from Dallas with Steve and Texas the three of us moved into an apartment with Valon. It was a nice apartment we saw in an ad. He had needed roommates to help pay the rent. And plus, he was going to school with Steve so it worked out for us. A month later we got a new roommate, Snow, so the five of us now lived together. A year later I had started my private detective business, not that I need to work but I wanted to.

After a year I had worked many jobs mostly following people's cheating spouses around. Then I had been hired for this job. Mr. Bristow had hired me to get back some of his master pieces that had been stolen. He thought it maybe an inside job so he hired me. So here I was sitting in my truck hoping the thief would take the bait, a picture Jackey had done for me to use as bait.

"Hey Snow," I said over my ear bud that she had given me, "Has there been anything happening with the censors?"

"No not yet," she replied. She was doing me a great favor with her kick ass computer skills watching the censor that we had sat up.

"Thanks Snow, I think I'll go ahead and call it a night," I said to her.

"See you when you get home," She replied, "Oh wait censors just went off."

"Cool, I'm going in."

"Good luck."

~Hetalia~

(Friedo's POV)

I had broken into the Bristow's Corporate Offices again. I had been stealing information secretly to get this guy put in jail for hurting a friend of mine's company back in Alabama. I had also been stealing old paintings I could sell. I had now been a thief for 5 years. I always had hated school so I used my smarts and the skills I had learn from my childhood to be a thief. I liked hurting rich people who didn't even need this stuff anyways and this was just sport to me now.

So here I was; I had all the info I could get for the night, I could only get so much a night without it being noticed, on a flash drive and I was going to take the next of the paintings to throw off police, but look at this painting it wasn't the real thing it was good, very good, but not real.

I was about to leave when I heard from behind me, "Freeze." in a thick Texas accent.

I put my hands up, "Howdy Partner," I said in a mocking accent turning around to see a kid, maybe 20, pointing two guns at me.

"Shut up," He snarled, "get down on your knees now."

"I don't think so," I said before walking slowly to the open window I had came in, "I'm unarmed you can't shoot me." I said not taking my eyes off him.

"Try me," He said cocking his weapons.

"Okay," I said clipping my harness to my rope before jumping out the window falling fifty stories before slowing down and making my get away. Damn, I need two more nights to get all I need and that kid could be a problem.

~Hetalia~

(Alister's POV)

What the hell?! What kinda crazy person jumps out of a fifty story window? I looked out but he was gone, damnit.

After tell Mr. Bristow what I had learned. I had gone home to get some sleep and see my son. Before I had gone to sleep I gave Snow a description of the thief and went to sleep.

I had slept and was now playing with Texas why the others were off at school, when I heard a knock on the door.

"I wonder who that could be," said to Tex before get up and opening the door.

"Hello," I said "who are you two?"

"We're looking for an Alister Randle, we're with Interpol." the one with the tattoo said holding up a badge.

"I'm him, what do you want?"

"We're here to question you about that thief you saw last night," the other said.

"Come in, oh, just so you know, if you try anything I'm armed." I said as we stepped inside, "So what did you what to know?"

"Well, that thief is an international art thief known as Friedo Chesney. We've been tracking him for months and your description sent up red flags." The red head said, "What was he doing last night?"

"Well, when I had gotten there he was about to leave without taking the bait painting I had set up but I don't think he was going to go for it."

"That's all we need to know." The one with dyed hair said.

"Is he dangerous?" I asked.

"No not really, but he is tricky and he is probably gone by now, but if you hear anything from him again call us." the red head said handing me his card as they turned to leave.

"Wait what can I call you two?" I asked.

"I'm James Dean and he's Jacob. Just remember to call."

I was about to ask something else when Texas made a noise from his spot in front of the TV. I turned back to where they had been but they were gone.

"That was weird," I said to myself.

~Hetalia~

(Steve's POV)

That night Alister and I were driving to go get diner for us all, Valon was babysitting for Alister so it was just the two of us. And Alister had just finished telling me about what had happened to him to today.

"Ah, don't know man it all seem kinda weird." I said.

"I know right? Oh well, at least this should be over," He said looking out the front of the car.

I was about to say something when Alister's phone rang.

"Hello? Wait, what?… ok we'll be there in five…" he hung up the phone.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Snow said _Friedo_ tripped the censors again. Make the next right and we should be able to get him this time."

With that I got us to the building in record time just as this Friedo had gotten to the ground.

"Damn, you just don't give up do you?" He said as Alister and I got out of my car.

"Guest not," Alister said point his guns and I pointed mine too. "Now on your knees. If you run I'll shoot ya."

"Fine." Friedo said getting on his knees. Alister cuffed him after checking him for a weapon all he found was a flash drive. We put him in the back of my car to take him to the police station.

~Hetalia~

(Friedo's POV)

Damn I knew this guy would be trouble and he's got my flash drive. How did he know I was there anyways?

"So where are you two taking me anyways?" I asked I knew the answer already but I need a chance to get these cuffs off. But it was no problem getting out of police hand cuffs was easy to me.

"Police Station then, we're calling Interpol they were looking for you." The blonde said to me.

"Oh Dean and Jacob right?," I said getting cuffs off now all I need was for the car to slow down. "So if you've meet those two then you know who I'm. Who are you two?"

"I'm Alister he's Steve. Now be quiet." the blonde said again.

"Okay," as _Steve_ slowed to make the right I said, "This has been fun you're the first person who has ever come close to catching me I hope to see you again sometime Alister." I said then I kicked the back window breaking it I jumped out and rolled, before making my escape.

~Hetalia~

(Alister's POV)

"What are you talking about…?"I asked before the glass to Steve back window slammed on the brakes but before we could do anything Friedo was gone.I call Dean, I guess it what I'll call him, and told him to meet on the street corner were we had stopped.

Ten minutes later he and his brother had showed up.

"Why didn't you tell me that he could breakout handcuffs?!" I yelled as the pair stepped out of their car.

"I told that he was tricky didn't I?" the redhead said. I couldn't tell if he was being serious or sarcastic.

"Whatever," I said before asking."What all can you tell me about Friedo Chesney?"

"Well, we can tell you that he is a highly skilled art thief. He's 23, 5'9", from the state of Alabama, where he has a twin brother, Mercury Chesney." Dean informed me.

"Damn, how do you know all this about him, if you've never caught him?" I asked cocking my head to the side.

"At his first theft he left prints," Dean stated, "his prints had been in the system, because his father had been kill when he was younger. After that it was easy to find the pattern in his thefts, but you said over the phone that he didn't have any artwork this time."

"No, all he had on him was this," I said holding up the flash drive.

"Cool, we can send this back to DC and see what they have to say about it," _Jacob?_ said.

"Okay, call if you find anything," Dean said turning back to their car.

I had finally put my finger on what was brothering me about them. "You two aren't humans are you?" I asked.

"No we're not. We're Vampires," Dean said before they started walking back to their car, "Don't forget to call when you find something." With that they drove off.

"Never meet a vampire before," Steve said beside me.

"I haven't either," I said before calling Valon and asking him to pick me some things up.

~Hetalia~

(Alister's POV)

"Snow, can you take a look at what is on this flash drive for me?" I asked walking into the apartment with Steve behind.

"Sure Alister," She said smiling that great smile. Damn she has a great smile, and her eyes they went so well with that silver hair of hers. Too bad she would never go for a guy like me. If only I was taller and smarter. Besides she young why would she want a kid, and I'm not going for a girl who wouldn't want Texas too. (_A/N: *Face palm*Alister's an idiot_.)

"What's on there?" I asked leaning over her shoulder.

"Data, a lot of it. Account numbers it looks like," she said looking though the data files Friedo had stolen, "There is also information about orders and deliveries to Mexico."

"What's being delivered?" Steve asked taking a seat at the table across from Snow.

"I don't know. He didn't get all the data," she said still looking through it.

"So this is what he was really after," I said, "So then he must being going back for the rest of it."

"Hey, mates," Valon said walking in.

"Hey Val, did you get the stuff I asked for?" I asked as he walked up with a bag.

"Right here." He said handing me the bag, "So why did you need this stuff anyways?"

"Because tomorrow night I'm catching a thief."

~Hetalia~

(Alister's POV, The next night.)

And again with the waiting, always waiting, God, would it kill a thief to be here sometime before 5:00 a.m.?

Finally around 5:45 I heard something coming from the main serve room. I slow peered around the corner to see Friedo downloading more of the data he had been stealing. And it looks like he had just finish when he pulled his flash drive out of the computer.

"Freeze," I said moving out from behind the wall were I had been waiting.

"How the f*** are you always here?" Friedo said with a face somewhere between confusion and irritation.

"Doesn't matter, now get on your knees." I said while pointing my new weapon at him, "Make one move and I'll shot."

"You can't shoot meI'm still unarmed," He said, and then he quickly spun around saying, "I don't have time for this."

With that I fired the taser that Valon had been kind enough to get me, hit him in the back causing him to fall over and then passed out from the voltage. I hope he didn't have a heart condition or something, oh well.

I went over to check on him to make sure he was still breathing. I also grabbed the flash drive out of his pocket. After that I injected the Novocain, Valon had also gotten me, into both his arms before handcuffing him with two sets of cuffs. Then I called the vampires, my friends, and Bristow telling all of them to meet me at Bristow's other offices.

~Hetalia~

(Friedo's POV)

I woke up from that horrible tasering I had gotten, to find that my arms where now numb and I think cuffed behind my back.

"How long have I been out?" I question the green eyed blonde as he sat there, "Why can't I move my arms?"

"'Bout 30 minutes and its Novocain," He said "and now that you're awake, I'm going to turn you over to Interpol. How does that sound to you?"

"Wonderful," I said, rolling my eyes, "Hey, wait. What happened to my new flash drive?"

"You mean this thing?" he asked holding up the drive.

"Yes, please listen to me, that drive has a lot of data on it. Bristow is a very bad man," I explained, "He helps out the Mexican drug cartel. He has hurt a lot of people across the gulf coast. Just give that drive to the agents to it should convict him of something."

"I'll have my friend take a look at it," He said, "now come on."

"Where are we going?" I asked as he pulled me to my feet.

"Mr. Bristow other offices."

~Hetalia~

(Alister's POV)

"So how does one get rid of their fingerprints anyways," I asked the thief beside me, tired of the deathly silence as we drove.

"Oh, I used pineapple juice," he said smiling, "I heard it would be cheaper than using acid, but I don't recommend it. It's very painful."

We sat there a few more minutes in silence before Friedo whined, from beside me in the passenger seat of my truck, his arms still numb and cuffed,"Are we there yet"

"Do you ever shut up?" I questioned him.

"My brother is still wondering that himself," Friedo replied, "So are we there?"

"Yes we are," I said as we pulled in front of Mr. Bristow other smaller offices, where the vampires, Valon, Steve and Snow were waiting with my son and Mr. Bristow plus his head of security team.

"Very good, Mr. Randle. Now this thief can be brought to justice," Bristow said stepping forwards.

"I would hope so," I said giving him smirk before tossing Snow the flash drive with the data Friedo had gathered it. "What's on there, Snow?"

"What's that, Randle?" Bristow asked me.

"Just a flash drive with all your dirty secretes, that our thief here was able to get," I replied.

"Man, this is a lot of very bad things," Snow said looking at the data on her laptop.

"Money laundering, drug trafficking, and weapon smuggling all for the Gulf Cartel.(_IDK if they are out of Texas_)" Dean said looking at the screen of the laptop, "this is pretty damning stuff Mr. Bristow, so you have the right to remain silent…"

Before Dean could finish what he was saying Bristow started to run.

"Why do they always run?" Jacob question.

"I got this." I said firing the taser I had used on Friedo hitting my target. He fell like a load of bricks, "That is always fun."

"Hahaha, serves you right jackass," Friedo laugh behind me.

"Well then, my brother and I will make sure he pays for his crimes," Dean said, "Now Alister, I have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"I looked over your records and you're good at what you do and I'm starting a small team of Interpol agents out of DC. How would you like to be my second in command?"

"Really, what about my friends? I couldn't have made it this far without them."

"Of course, I can always use a computer tech, a scientist, and an engineer, and all of you can finish your education of DC." Dean said with a slight smile,"Everything is ready if you want to go ahead and move out to DC this weekend. So what do you say?"

"Yes, of course I'll go," I said, then turning back to the others "what about you guys?"

"Yes, mate on I won't have to find a job after school," Valon said happily.

"Getting paid to hack! This is my life's dream," Snow said smiling.

"What about you Stevie?" I asked taking Texas from him.

"Hell, I wanted to travel away from home, why not?" Steve said.

"Well it looks like you have a team," Jacob said walking up after hand cuffing Bristow and putting him into the back of their car.

"Good. You all start next Monday," Dean said to us.

"Hey, what about me?" Friedo questioned, I guess he can be quiet.

"Since you found this information on Bristow, I won't charge you with that crime," Dean said to the thief, "But there is still the matter of your over crimes. How about you work for me as a thief expert, you'll have to a tracking device on you of course."

"You want to hire me?" Friedo asked cocking his head to the side.

"Why not? Its either that or I can still take you to jail," Dean said with a smirk.

"I'll take this job, I would shake your hand, but…" Friedo said indicating the two pairs of handcuffs on his wrist.

"I got it," I said uncuffing him.

"I still can't feel my arms," he said.

"That's the Novocain. It should wear off in an hour or so, mate" Valon informed him.

"Great…" Friedo said moving his arms a bit still unable to fill them.

And so that's how it went. We are still a pretty good team, we've just gotten bigger. A year after that, after I had been shot, we got Mercury as a Medic, the next year we added Jackey as an art expert, that same year we got Trevor for a weapons expert and just last year Lola had joined us from her old team. We had lived in DC until we got the chance to watch out for the G-8. And so here we are. This is going to be a fun time, I can tell.

~Hetalia~

Alister: Now that you've read this chapter I think you should leave a review, so that we can still keep an eye on your favorite countries because you don't what anything happening to them right?


	9. Don't mess with Texas, just don't

**Interpol**

Don't mess with Texas, just don't.

I don't own Hetalia or its characters

~Hetalia~

It was the end of another long and boring world but as it had ended with Iran going on a long rant about how female countries, such as Israel, shouldn't be allowed at world meetings.

"Hey Iran, you shouldn't treat women like that," America said angrily to the other nation after everyone was in the hallway, "It's not cool."

"Da. It is not right to treat anyone like that, da," Russia added (_I don't know how the Russians really feel about Iran, Israel, or the Middle East, but I think Ivan would be coming from the point of view as a brother to two female nations._)

"Standing up for women just makes you two as pathetic as them," Iran said rolling his eyes, "Some world super powers you two are."

"Why, you!" America growled, the only thing hold him back at this moment was the fact that Dean had walked over and put a firm hand on his shoulder, "We should nuke his whole country, shouldn't we Russia?"

"Da," was all Russia said as his dark aura growing more intense and of course he was going "Kolkolkolkol…"

"Come on guys," Jackey said grabbing the two countries by their arms as she started pull them away, "He ain't worth it."

"You are right," Russia said with a sigh he was about to just follow her but America was still being forceful and glaring at Iran as Jackey pulled him.

"See? You two are commanded by a pathetic woman, and she is from that pathetic wannabe country, Texas." Iran sneered.

"Why would you insult the person who just saved your country from becoming the world largest parking lot?" Dean asked quickly.

"What did you just say?" Jackey said accent becoming thicker. She loosened her grip on the two nation's arms. America was looking at Iran angrily, but Russia was looking at Jackey. The air around her seemed to drop a few degrees.

"What are you talking about, the fact that you are a woman who will never be as good as a man? Or the fact that the state you come from is just a failed country that had to go crawling to America to beg for his pathetic life to be save from Mexi…"

Iran didn't finish because before he knew it he had about a 180lbs (_remember she's 6'6"_) of pissed off Texan using the heel of her cowboy boots to put about all her weight on the middle of his foot, breaking it.

"Listen here and listen good," Jackey said with so much venom in her voice it would make a rattle snake look harmless and her hand around his throat. "Don't you dare insult my gender, my country, and don't you_dare_ take the name of Texas in vein. Or I'll personally see to it that you're the Pathetic Former Country begging for his life."

With that she let go of his neck and made a sharp pivot, still on his foot breaking it further.

"Come on guys," she said to Russia, Dean and America, "I'm hungry." they turned to follow her when she stop and said back to Iran quietly, "Oh, I'm not the Texan in the building you should be scared of." With that she started walking again.

"What does she mean by that?" Iran said to himself.

"Hey Alister, Steve, I don't want to find a body later," Dean said as he started walking away.

Iran turn around to see two very pissed off looking guys stand there.

"I make no promises on that one Dean," Alister said glaring with burning eyes.

"Japan, Romano, Tex, go wait outside with Snow," Steve said his violet eye had gone almost to a dark black.

"Have fun," Romano said nervously leading the child away with Japan close behind.

Iran quickly looked around for a way out or back up but he was cornered and the rest of the countries had left leaving him at the mercy of the brother. This was going to hurt.

~Hetalia~

(Hours later)

The janitor opened one of the doors to a janitor's closet in the building where the meeting had been held. He found Iran; hog tied, shot, foot still broken, and passed out. He would be fine soon enough, but Iran learned an important lesson that day:Don't mess with Texas.

~Hetalia~

Alister: Now read and review and you won't end up like him.

FHS: And yes Jackey is totally Sandy from SpongeBob


	10. All Hollows Eve

**Interpol**

All Hollows Eve

I don't own Hetalia or any horror movies or Poe but I do own Dean and DC.

This has slit gore don't like skip this chapter.

And also sorry this is a day late but I wanted to put it up for Halloween.

And I'm sorry to say this is un-betaed but when my betaer gets done with it I'll repost this.

~Hetalia~

It was a dark and stormy Halloween night and just outside of Washington DC three men sat inside an old house and one very sad American was waiting for the rain to stop.

America looked out the window in the living room and sighed, "Aw man, when is this rain going to stop?"

"Alfred, stop whining," Dean said not even looking up from his book of stories by Edgar Allan Poe.

"Why did Hurricane Sandy have to make landfall so close to here?" America whined again, "It's been raining for two days straight. We should be outside trick or treating not stuck inside."

"Alfred again, I said stop complaining it could be worst." Dean said finally put his book down, "Be happy it was just your Halloween plans that were cancelled and that the northern states made it though."

"I guess you're right," America said knowing that Dean had been though Katrina and that Louisiana and Mississippi, where both hit hard by that storm. He also made a mental note to ask Dean what he and Jacob were doing at the time, "But now there's nothing to do."

"Hey you know what we can always do?" DC said from his spot on the couch. The capital was rather bored too. He'd been looking forward to Halloween and not having to go into work tomorrow, how he hated election years. At least he still didn't have to go in.

"What?" the other blonde asked facing away from the window.

"We could always watch a hor…" DC started.

"Don't say it." The vampire hissed not wanting to deal with the after math.

"Horror movie marathon," DC finished looking smug as the vamp growled at him.

"Dude that would be like totally cool," America said excitedly, "What should we watch?"

"No!" Dean stated with a hiss, "Not again you both always end up freaking not and I don't get to sleep for two days."

"Come on its Halloween," America said whining and then with big puppy dog eye he added, "I promise I won't freak out. Just five movies that will be it."

Dean glared back for a solid minute but gave up. With his knee throbbing because of the storm and the bullet still in it, he couldn't stand there and glare at America all night.

"Fine but you're not sleeping with me tonight." Dean said before grabbing his book and taking a set on the couch.

"Awesome, DC, get the popcorn," America shouted.

"Already on it, Alfred," DC said walking to the kitchen.

"Tony come on we're going watch movies." America yelled put the stairs to his best friend.

"Oh great, _It's_ coming down," Dean said to himself as he read his book.

Tony walked in from his room as Alfred had started trying to find some good movies to watch. He took his seat on the opposite side always from the vampire and glared.

"Stop giving me that look," Dean said sensing the alien's eyes on him, "I'm not going anywhere."

"F***ing Vampire, F***ing Vampire, F***ing Vampire" Tony repeated. It was quite apparent that the pair got along about as well… England and Tony. Tony didn't get along well with many people America liked but top on his list were England, Russia Dixie and Dean. The Alien believed the first three had hurt America to much in the past to get the hero's love. And well Dean he didn't like on the principle that he liked Jacob and for some reason very few people, Dean's team, could get along with both brothers. Hell Jacob was probably that Tony had not killed Dean already. He loved Jacob almost as much as Lithuania, almost. That and also back during the Civil War Dean had shot America right though the heart, but in all fairness America had just shot Dean and Jacob both. Jacob in the shoulder blade and Dean in his knee. So now Tony sat glaring at Dean still repeating, "F***ing Vampire, F***ing Vampire, F***ing Vampire"

"Watch it Alien or I might just might see how your blood taste," Dean said in a husky voice finally putting his book down turning to the red eyed creature, his own red eyes turning a pale blue and lowering his fangs slightly.

"Aww… look at them Duke," America said looking at the scene in front of him as DC walked in with a tray of drinks and popcorn, "They are such besties"

"That's one way of putting it," The capital said sensing that these could get bad. DC then took a spot on the couch next to Dean and hand the vampire a glass with a viscose red liquid in it. And he tossed Tony a can of Red Bull and said, "Here, so what are we watching Alfred?"

"Dude I picked out some awesome movies," America stated taking his seat in-between Tony and DC.

"Thanks," Dean said before taking a sip of the blood in the glass, a sighed before turning back to his book knowing this would be along night.

~Hetalia~

It had been two hour and they were now watching the begin of Silences of the Lambs. America and DC, sharing Alfred's fear of ghost, were now cling to a very annoy looking vampire book abandon on the floor. Dean sighed to himself as he felt Tony's glare on him yet again. He knew this was a bad idea but _really _what kind of people over five were scared of Ghostbusters.

Dean just sight to himself again and tried to watch the movie.

~Hetalia~

Silences of the Lambs had ended and now Poltergeist was play. America and DC may be freaking out but the group was now asleep on the couch. DC on the right side of Dean using Dean's leg as a pillow America was using Dean's left shoulder, while dean was leaning on America head face buried in his soft blond hair and Tony laying across America's lap all sound asleep each have very a very odd dream…

~Hetalia~

Tony woke up the first thing he noticed was that he was no longer in America's living room. I fact he was in a dark room. The second thing he noticed was he was now a human.

"Hello anyone there?" Tony called into the emptiness surrounding him, "This is weird."

"Hehehe," A laugh came from the darkness.

"Who's there?" Tony called again.

"Why Tony ain't you glad to see me?" The tall vampire asked stepping out of the darkness into the circle of light.

"Dean?" Tony asked quietly, it looked like Dean, eyes ice blue, fangs drawn and crimson hair bounced slightly with each quiet step.

"Close but probably not the one you are thinking of." The Vampire said in a low husky Louisiana accent.

"J…Ja...Jacob?" Tony stuttered, backing up as the vampire draw closer.

"Dead on," Jacob said chuckling darkly as he stepped closer.

"St…Stay back," Tony said as he kept backing up before he hit what felt like a wall. He quickly whirled around looking up at the vampire the same height as Jacob.

"Hello dear Tony," Dean said in a dark voice a creepy smile on his face.

"NO!" Tony shouted trying to run but was blocked in by Jacob.

"Hey Jacob how about we see just how his blood taste," Dean said fang pressing down on Tony's neck.

"Let's," Jacob said as both punched Tony's neck with their sharp fangs as the clock seemed to strike midnight. Tony screamed.

~Hetalia~

(Dean's POV)

I looked around look at the room I was standing in this wasn't Alfred's house. Hell this almost looked like my father's study when I was growing up but it was to cool to be Louisiana and I wasn't little. Looking Down I looked to be dress in something my father would have wore again around those times.

Then a deep voice from know where spook.

"Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary,  
Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore,  
While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,  
As of someone gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door." (The Raven by Edgar Allan Poe)

I looked around a bit disturbed. Why did that sound so familiar?

Then out of again know where I muttered,

"'Tis some visitor," "tapping at my chamber door-  
Only this, and nothing more." (The Raven by Edgar Allan Poe)

"Ok that was weird," I said to myself looking around, "What the hell is going on?"

The voice spook again,

"Ah, distinctly I remember it was in the bleak December,  
And each separate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the floor.  
Eagerly I wished the morrow;- vainly I had sought to borrow  
From my books surcease of sorrow- sorrow for the lost Lenore-  
For the rare and radiant maiden whom the angels name Lenore-  
Nameless _here_ for evermore." (The Raven by Edgar Allan Poe)

"Lenore?" I thought then it hit me, "I get it this is The Raven"

And the voice of the ceiling spook.

And the silken, sad, uncertain rustling of each purple curtain  
Thrilled me- filled me with fantastic terrors never felt before;  
So that now, to still the beating of my heart, I stood repeating," (The Raven by Edgar Allan Poe)

"Yeah, I'm not reading the next line," I said to the ceiling voice, "I think I'm going to go dream of something else now."

"Wait," The ceiling said, "You can't leave"

"Why not this is my dream," I said looking up, "But I cans say I'm not reading anymore before Alfred watches horror movies"

"That's not how the story goes," The deep voice stated

"This is a poem," I said upper wares as the tapping to the door started, "And I'm leaving and not listening to the ceiling."

Opening the door the Raven flew in and said "Nevermore"

"Yeah, like I said before leaving" I said walking outside the house.

"Wait, come back! We need to finish!" The Voice called after me, "I am so getting fired for this."

I chucked to myself as my clothes change back to their normal appearance as I walked off to go find a better dream for myself.

As I walked I said, "Nevermore." As I heard the clock hit twelve.

~Hetalia~

The smell of smoke hung heavy in the air. Dc could feel to heat from the fire burning his back painfully. He sat in the grass not far from where his city was burning, looking around seeing the states and some of the young terriers. Maryland sat next to him as he shook from pain her brunette hair blowing slightly with the wind, with Virginia to his other side her long brunette hair pulled back out of her face.

Delaware stood next to them unable to think of word to say. New Jersey New York and Pennsylvania stood not far from him. Pennsylvania was between her brothers. Massachusetts stood his arms protectively around his little sister Rhode Island and brother Connecticut. Georgia He stood with North Carolina, who was cursing the damned English and Canadians. South Carolina stood there trying to calm her brother. Vermont stood looking at New Hampshire as if to see if his brother could take this back.

DC hissed feeling the fire pick up as the wind blew. Kentucky stood next to her best friends Ohio and Tennessee neither man knew what to do. The young capital turned to see the newest state, Louisiana standing next to America. America was holding his heart as it was burning too. HE was also wondering how his brother and his former caretaker could do this to him, to his Capital, to his state.

DC felt nothing pain in the moment and he heard the clock tower ring midnight.

~Hetalia~

America looked around him he was alone and the smell of copper was in the air.

"Duke, Tony, James?" America called scared out of his mind, "Come on where are you guys? This isn't funny."

Looking around he then saw some in the distance. "Hey who there?" The America called running to the figure, as he got closer he recognized the green camo jacket, "Dixie, oh man I'm I glad to see you here, Dixie?"

America put his hand on the former confederate's shoulder and Dixie collapsed, "Dixie!?" America yelled in alarm rolling Dixie over. The southerner's blue-gray eyes were cloud a gunshot wound though his heart.

"Dixie!?" America jumped back letting Dixie fall to the ground again. America looked into his eyes before quickly turning around only to see his state around him all unmoving. Many had pools of blood around and under them.

Then He spotted dean up against a wall, "Dean what happed? Why are the states hurt?" America asked wish that that was all it was, "James?" America said again shaking him lightly. Only to have the vampire fall to the side his head nearly severed. Blood pooled around the large gash in his neck. The vampire was dead, all of them where dead.

America started to tremble, before he heard a low moan. He quickly bolted to where he'd heard the noise. He came to Texas. "Texas, are you still alive?" He asked getting down next to the Texan."

"W…why?" Texas chocked out. His brunet hair covered his left eye. The right one that the Alamo covered unfocused looked at America.

"W…why what?" America asked hold Texas, Seeing a wound bleeding other the Texan's stomach, He could also see blood running down the left said of Texas' face, "Why what, Bryan?"

"W…wh…why couldn't you protect us?"Texas stuttered looking up slightly. And America could now see Texas was missing his left eye, "Why?"

The clock sound midnight.

~Hetalia~

America woke with a scream sitting up quickly. In the process he hit dean in the nose and pushed tony onto the floor.

"Hey! What the f***" Dean cursed accidently knocking DC to the floor.

"Owww…" DC moaned sitting up on the floor.

Dean rubbed his nose before pulling his hand back to see blood. "What was that?" Dean asked not to worried about his nose bleeding, it would stop soon enough.

"You guys aren't dead right," America said looking around at the others.

"Last time I checked," DC said sitting up carefully feeling his baby to make sure his scars were healed, they were, "What time is it?"

"Just after midnight Dean said looking at the cable box, the clock showing 12:04 before changing to 12:05. "What are you looking at?"

Tony glared at Dean holding a knife he'd pulled from who know where, "Back off F***ing Vampire."

"Whatever," Dean said standing up and stating to walk off.

"Wait dude where are you going?" America asked worry in his voice heart racing. "You can't leave us here."

Dean moaned America's Heart beat to loud and fast for him having just woken up, "Fine come on. Both of you," Dean said looking back at DC as well.

"The country and capital quickly followed Dean up the stair, Tony close behind not wanting to leave the two with a blood thirsty vampire. The wind howled outside. This was indeed going to be a long night.

~Hetalia~

FHS: So the moral of the story read books kids.

Dean: Damn America and DC are annoying.

FHS: They couldn't have been that bad.

Dean: Who do you know that is scared of Ghostbusters?

FHS: Point taken, why didn't you let Jacob watch him?

Dean: Somehow I don't think that would be a good idea.

FHS: Whatever.

Dean: Read and review.

I hope everyone made it though Sandy and Happy Halloween.


	11. United States of Hetalia

**United States of Hetalia**

I don't own Hetalia but I do own Dean and the States here.

This is a preview chapter for a story I will probably be putting up in December when I get time to write more chapters of it but this well be the first chapter and will serve as this week's Interpol Chapter.

I have personified all of the states. They, like everything about Hetalia, are stereotyped. I don't go anywhere so if I didn't get your state right sorry. And if I didn't offend you yet I will get to you, so don't worry. Have fun reading this. I already have all them made up so I'm not changing their human names or discretions but I can change minor personalities if needed. And don't get mad about some of the viewpoints in this they aren't all mine just things that I think each state would believe.

All the states look about 18. Texas, Dixie and DC are 19. The State's height is based on how tall they are compared to the other states. The female states are an inch shorter than they would be if they were male; Dixie and DC don't count, so Alaska is the tallest, Rhode Island the shortest and because of that, most the male states ended up short. Their weight is based on their population densities for the height and gender so Alaska is 6'3", 158lbs which is skinny for a male of his height. The state birthdays are when they joined the union. All have some type of blue eyes but not all are blonde. And America is only the father of some, mostly the younger ones, but not all of the states, it depends on the state. All use Jones as their last name. Oh, I also did Long Island and Puerto Rico and I add there descriptions at the end of this chapter.

~United States of Hetalia~

The scene opens up to a conference room with fifty plus people in it fighting for the most part.

"Okay about this whole fake globe warming thing, we need to stop saying its real and get working on the Keystone Pipeline. It will really, really help our economy," The brunette Texan shouted. Texas, Bryan, was the second tallest state, at 5'11" after Alaska. He was a brunette with an ahoge he called Galveston. He kind of looked like Spain with blue-green eyes and he had a scar over the right one from the Alamo. He was also the only state that was 19 not 18; because he was once a country himself. He had Spain and America's inability to read the atmosphere and was pretty happy go lucky. He got along with all the southern and western states and with Alaska, who was his best friend. He doesn't really get along with the northerners, but he does like New Jersey (_think of Spain and Romano_) and, of course, he loves armadillos; he even had one named Partner, which lives under his cowboy hat. He was also Dixie, America and Canada's half brother and Mexico's Brother. All five had the same mother, Native America, but Texas and Mexico had Spain as a father, while America and Canada had France and England as fathers and Dixie no one was really too sure about.

"I agree with Texas," the Tennessean added. Tennessee, Trent, got along with Texas for the most part, because of the Alamo but his best friend will always be North Carolina. He was 5'4" brown hair and Carolina blue eyes.

"Stop taking his side," Oklahoma yelled at Tennessee. Oklahoma, Darrel (_cyber cookie if anyone gets where I got his name from_), was 5'6" blonde with blue-green eyes. Overall, he was a nice guy but just didn't get along with Texas. He loved to work on his cattle ranch. He loved watermelon and wore feathers in his hair in honor of the Native Americans on his land.

"No way. That pipeline runs right though my bird's habitats," Nebraska, Lisa, said to the Texan that was still talking. She was 5'6" with straw blonde hair that always had two pink bows in it and sapphire blue eyes. She didn't mind the Texan that much, if it didn't involve football, but she didn't want her birds hurt.

"Hurting birds wouldn't be good," Kansas, Jessie, said agreeing with Nebraska. Kansas was 5'7", Dusty blonde hair much like Nebraska and sapphire blue behind a pair from glasses. And unlike Nebraska, she loved sunflowers and had necklace with one on it. She also had a lip ring she had gotten one time when drunk one night with Montana. She liked it so she kept it.

"How can you say globe warming isn't real, man? It's like, so hot outside right now!" Vermont piped in. Vermont, Matt, had been named after Canada, because of his love for maple syrup and peaceful ways. He was 5'1"and kinda looked like Shaggy from Scooby Doo, with hair just below his ears and baby blue eyes.

"You are all idiots." New Hampshire stated with an annoyed look on his face. Owen was also 5'1" with blue eyes and light blonde hair.

"Ha, you Easterners don't know what heat is until you've been out west." Nevada said to Vermont while playing with the deck of cards in his hands. Jay was one of the taller states, 5'10", with jet black hair and blue-green eyes like most the western and Gulf States. He was also one of the Cowboy Trio along with Montana and Texas; Oklahoma didn't want to be involved with them. He loved wild mustangs and he's most often found working on his ranch with the horses when he's not wheeling and dealing in Vegas. He for the most part can get along with any state if they were willing to gamble with him, but the two states he often had the most trouble with in his personal life were Utah and Wyoming. Wyoming because she though the Silver State was a badinfluence on her brothers, Montana and Idaho, and especial on Utah who she thought of as a little sister. Utah often gave Nevada trouble because she could be sweet and have fun with him at times but for the most part she was driving him crazy, always telling him he should "Clean up his Act". But he was Nevada so not much of a chance of that happening.

"I don't even see why you're talking Texas, nobody ever listens to you," New York said. David was one of the Unforgettable Trio along with Texas and California. He, like both of them, was loud at times and none of them got along for very long. He was the shortest of the group at 5'4" with blue-gray eyes and blonde hair with an ahoge in the middle called Long Island; which also happened to be the name of his 'son'—Long Island that is, (_More at the end._).

"How can I gang up on Texas and New York if they don't get along?" Massachusetts said to himself. Ben generally didn't get along with anyone outside of New England. This, and his love of his sports teams, had gotten him the nickname Masshole. He had a large ahoge in his hair which he called Cape Cod.

"Go die in a hole, Masshole!" New Jersey yelled at him. Josef was very much Romano to Texas' Spain. The two Italians had the same attitude and everything. Most people think he's running the Italian mob in his cities *Cough*hedoes*Cough*. His eyes were blue-gray and his hair color was similar to North Italy's hair. It was also a bit shaggier then Romano's and his curl was in the same place but curled down, not up. He was only 5'1" but weighs 139lbs, which is a lot for his size, because of his high population density but it is all muscle. He works out every day so he does get fat, which is where that stereotype came from. He hates Jersey Shore too.

"All of you are fighting other nothing, anyone want my California Rolls?" California asked. Amelia had the biggest boobies out of any female state, and she hated it when people *Cough*Texas&NewYork*Cough* called them fake. They were real and so big because she was the third largest state. Anyways she looked like a female version of America without Texas. Or Nantucket, her ahoge in her dusty blonde her was clipped back and called San Francisco. And she had blue green eyes, standing 5'9". The only two things keeping her from being a vegetarian were hamburgers and bacon. She also had two personalities—Northern and Southern Californian. In her state, she acted like the people of wherever she was at. Outside her state it would depend on which of her two pets she had. If she had her Chihuahua, Cindy, she was southern California, which is most the time. With her Brown bear, Charley, she was northern California. But she loves bears and even has one on her necklace.

"Are they free?" New Mexico asked with Rosie next to her. Mia was almost like the South Korea of the family. She was also Texas' "daughter" because about half of her land came from him when he had joined the country after being a country himself and he raised her along with many of the younger western states. She's much like him and America, who is her dad so to speak; she can't read the atmosphere at all. She, for the most part looks like her aunt Mexico (_Yes I'm making Mexico a woman_). She was 5'9" with tanned skin and jet black hair which worked with her blue-green eyes. And like Texas she had a great love of space, but instead of NASA she had Roswell, NM. This is where she met Tony and Rosie. Rosie was an alien like Tony they had been working with each other and ended up on Earth.

"Don't take any food from her New Mexico. She's bad," Arizona said to his neighboring state. Daniel was a bad tempered state, many said it was because it was of his heat, but it was just the way he was. He was 5'10" with dusty blonde hair and blue-green eyes that where often behind dark cop like sunglasses that he never takes off. He also had a large scar-like birth mark running from just below his hair line to the bottom of his chin. It was the Grand Canyon because the water the made the canyon scared his land. The other three of the Four Corner States drove him crazy and he hated California. True the only three people he could said to be around for long were the cowboy trio. He prefers to spend time with Nevada, who considered his older brother, Montana because he just couldn't bring himself to hate the happy go lucky Montanan or Texas. However, he had a huge crush on Texas, whether he would ever admit it to anyone or not, even himself, everyone could tell, well, everyone but Texas. And also because of this he envied Alaska for his closeness to the Texan.

"You tell her, Zona!" North Carolina yelled. Wyatt is a brunette with hair that comes about to the bottom of his face, Carolina blue eyes, which is where UNC Chapel Hill's color comes from, and an ahoge he calls the Outer Banks that fell just in front of the rest of his hair on his face. He is also 5'4" He wears jeans t-shirts with a bomber jacket that has a #12 and says "first in fight" on the back in order to annoy Ohio. He also has a small scar on his chin from the battle of Guilford court house. He's a nice guy, a real southern boy who smokes about three packs a day. He loves to do many different things from rock climbing in his mountains to flying over the rolling hills or horseback riding on the beach. He gets along with most everyone from the south, is best friends with Tennessee and some of the western states like Wyoming, Idaho and Montana. He loves to mess with his sister South Carolina and with Ohio. He loves pirates too—when he was little he thought Blackbeard and pirate Iggy were so cool. And he is the only one who knows what happened to the people of the Roanoke colony but he won't tell anyone.

"Shut up North, and just admit I was the 'First in Flight'!" Ohio said to the Southern. Mason and Wyatt have the biggest rivalry over the whole 'First in Flight' thing and often fought over it, which Ohio lost every time because more states would side with North. He also didn't get along with Michigan.(_I don't really know why these states don't get along. A friend of mine from Ohio told me this, if you know why please tell me.)_ It was kinda like the whole Texas vs. Oklahoma thing. Ohio was 5'4", brunette with blue-gray eyes. He also had agoatee which Illinois thought was ridiculous.

"Hey, don't talk to my brother that way, ya Yankee Bastard!" South Carolina said. Caroline was North Carolina's fraternal twin and from looking at them you wouldn't guess they were twins at all, mostly because they didn't even share the same statehood date. South Carolina, unlike her brother, was 5'2" and blonde with a small curl, like China, but they have the same Carolina blue eyes. She also was North's target most the time when it came to his pranks, but despite this she always watched out for him. She also bitched at him for always being second to last to join wars, he was 12th to join the Revolutionary War and was the last before Tennessee to join the Confederacy. Speaking of the Confederacy he, Dixie, love all his states, but South Carolina will always be special too him, for joining the Confederacy first, the only state more important to him is Alabama, who is his heart so most the time he is with Alabama. Now-a-days she is like a modern southern belle in some ways. For the most part, she is very lady-like but in many ways she is like Hungary, but with an umbrella not a frying pan. She's also kinda a redneck too. She is also a closet yaoi fangirl.

"You tell him South Carolina," Michigan said was Ohio's second biggest rival. She was a 5'4"brunette with an ahoge which was the northern half of her state. And, like most of the north, she had blue-gray eyes.

"Don't talk to Ohio like that, rebellious scum," Pennsylvania said to the southern state. Penny had never forgiven any of the southern states after Gettysburg; even if the north won it, the battle had still hurt her. On most days, if she had nothing better to do she would hang out with NJ and NY just because. She was 5'3", a brunette with blue-gray eyes.

"Don't talk to my state like that!" Dixie yelled out of nowhere. Dixie went by many names now-a-days from Dixie to the CSA to the South. His human name is Beauregard Lee Jones. Back in the Civil War he had been the Confederacy but in the last battle America didn't kill him so now he was just the Southern United States. He looks a lot like America but his hair was just blonde and not dusty blonde like America's hair,and was a little longer than America's but still shorter than Canada's. His eyes were a blue-gray, not just blue like America's eyes, which most the Southern state found funny because only the Northern States had blue gray eyes and his ahoge was Northampton County, VA. But he was just as tall. He looked about 19 and was about 6'1". Right now he was wearing his favorite camo jacket with a white t shirt and jeans, but unlike America, he hadn't had glasses since Texas rejoined the union.

"Why did you bring him, Alabama?" Mississippi had dusty blonde hair and blue-green eyes and was 5'3". Her best friend was Louisiana. She also had a big crush on Alabama and was jealous of Dixie for being so close with him. But unlike Texas with Arizona, Alabama know she loves him but doesn't feel the same way so he wouldn't hurt her, he never says anything about it, and Dixie doesn't know about it.

"Yeah, all he really does is annoy everyone," Kentucky asked. Addison was a simple farm girl. She loved to be outside on her horse farm where she breeds the finest thoroughbreds to enter in derbies. She likes spending time with Tennessee because they grew up in the back woods together. Kentucky always wanted to be a jockey but because she is _so_ tall, 5'2", and weighs _so _much, 125 lbs, she can't. She is a brunette with the baby-blue eyes of the upper south.

"Because I'm not leaving him home alone again, not after what happened last time." Alabama said. William was kind of short only 5'5" with dusty blonde hair and blue green eyes. And even though South Carolina was the first to secede, Alabama was where Dixie was born, so most the time the two were together. He also smiles a lot, mostly because he is Dixie's heart so to speak and Dixie is happy a lot so, so is he. Though, this makes it hard to tell when he is mad. It is best to look at Dixie because if Alabama is mad, Dixie won't be smiling.

"What happened last time?"Arkansas asked. (_Sorry people of Arkansas_). Ethan was probably the most redneck of all the states (_because even people up north can be rednecks_). Most the time if he wasn't at a meeting he had on overalls, was barefoot with a baseball hat on, but he didn't mind being called a redneck, unlike some of the southern states, *cough*SouthCarolina*cough*, he kind of liked it. Most the time, he is either fishing or hanging out with Missouri. Ethan was 5'5", a dusty blonde, with baby blue eyes.

"Was it really that bad?" Missouri asked. First things first,Jackson does not do meth. He does live in a trailer, but it's not a meth lab. His home sits in the middle of a big piece of land and he just didn't want a big house. He also loves to drive his truck, so half the time he wasn't at home anyways. Missouri is a dusty blonde, with baby blue eyes. He stood at5'6".

"Hey, Alaska! You're the tallest, maybe you can get everyone under control," Florida said. First, Florida is a girl and her name is Emily and she hates all the penis jokes, enough said. Anyways, she was one of Spain's former colonies, and Texas' half-sister, but she was raised by Cuba not Mexico. She and Cuba used to be close, even after she joined America, until the Cuban Missile Crises. After that, they had a falling out. So now her best friend is Georgia and they hang out all the time. They get along for the most part, but don't bring up peaches or oranges with both in the room. She has a pet Alligator named Fluffy (_IDK_). Her biggest rival is California; they fight over many things such as Disney and the weather. Right now, her normally brown hair was dyed blonde accept her ahoge, the Florida Keys, and, like the other Gulf States, she had blue-green eyes and stands at 5'4". She also takes care of Puerto Rico most the time.

"Yeah that should work," Georgia or George to his friends said. He was not a Gulf state but he liked to hang out with them. If not them, then it was the Carolinas. He and North had an odd friendship/rivalry, they generally got along, but then there is Cola. Georgia claimed Coke was the best and North, Pepsi. A couple of times they fought over the drinks in question and it took Texas at his 5'11" and Dixie at 6'1" to pull the two apart. Anyways, Georgia is 5'5", a brunette with his ahoge, Savannah, in the back and strangely like the Gulf States, he had blue-green eyes.

"What, why would I do that? I would rather not get involved." Alaska said and looked back at the two behind him. Alexander was the only state taller than America himself at 6'3" but he was the skinniest, 158lbs, because of his population density. He also looks very much like _Mother_ Russia, which make some countries nervous but most the states really do love him, but he had light blonde, almost white hair which he wore longish with an ahoge for the Aleutian Islands fell in front of his face. He also had blue-purpleeyes which some states say changes to a blue-green color when his land is having an aurora. He also always has his scarf from Russia and a pair of ski goggles from Texas on him. He often also just goes by Alex because of Texas shortening his name. His best friend is Texas since they have many things in common. He also still gets along with Russia, who was forced to sell the territory when they had no money. He also likes his former governor, Palin, and yes, he can see Russia from his house. After Texas, he gets along with most the western states and even New York too. Also, some southern states too after Texas again, he favorite southern is North Carolina. North had taught the young state how to fly a plane back during WWII and they are the only two states with pilot's licenses. Before that, he would get around his land using his team of dogs and a sled (more later).

"Come on, you can help." North Dakota said trying to get Alaska to help. North Dakota was normally the quieter of the two Dakotas, and like the Carolina twins, he and his sister where fraternal twins. And in a large group such as the state meetings he was just called Dakota, which is his human name as well. North Carolina is called North, South Dakota is called South, and South Carolina is called Carolina if they aren't all called by their human names. And, to be honest, he hated the north in his name because he thought it made people think his land was cold and depressing. He even tried to get rid of it to just be Dakota, but that didn't work out. He got along best with Wyoming, Montana, his sister and Alaska; because they all understood what it was like to be so lonely some times. He was 5'6", brunette, with sapphire blue eyes (_which, by the way, are like a dark blue_).

"Yeah, come on." South Dakota added. Sara was normally the louder of the two Dakotas, but not by much. Fun fact, Mount Rushmore was her 'tramp stamp'; okay, when it had first been carved it didn't really magically become her tattoo, but a year later after heavy drinking she got it as a tattoo on the small of her back. She was 5'6" like her brother, with the same sapphire blue eyes, but she was blonde.

"You should really help, eh." Minnesota said. Sophia was a calm and quiet state…that was until it came to sports. She loves the Minnesota Vikings with a passion, but the only sport she loved more was hockey. She often played it herself with some the northwest and Midwest states against the Canadians. She was always practicing in the winter when all of her 10,000 lakes froze over. She was a 5'6" blonde with sapphire blue eyes.

"You're the only one Texas will listen to,"Wisconsin added. Gabriel was pretty much like Minnesota (_sorry if your states really hate each other_). They got along if it wasn't about sports, because he really loved his Packers, but moving on. He really does love cheese and milk too. He is one of the few states that gets along with everyone…again if it's not about football. He's a brunette with blue gray eyes at about 5'5". He also has an ahoge called Door Country.

"Help or I'll kick your ass Alaska," Rhode Island said to the Alaskan. Reilly was a small state with a big personality. Of course she was the smallest state at on 4'11", this along with her flat chest, made may people think she was a child. It didn't help that she liked to wear a crown to make sure people saw her. And she had learned a painful lesson: never stand on the right side of Texas. Because of the 'Alamo' he had a scratch on the lens of his eye making him partially blind in that eye; it's no worse than someone that has bad vision without glasses. Anyway, when she stands on that side of him and, being so much shorter than him, he kept walking into her. She is also strawberry blond with blue-gray eyes.

"Rhode Island, calm down," Connecticut told the smaller state. Connor was the biggest nerd of all the states. Most of the time if he wasn't with Rhode Island he was either on the internet or going to College…which he has graduated from many times. His blue-gray eyes where behind his black framed glasses. He hadbrown hair and being one of the shortest states he was only 5'1".

Maine stood behind him nodding her head. Audrey was really the quietest state. Much like Canada, she seemed to just disappear into the background and was forgotten a lot. The sad thing for Canada though, is even she forgets who he is. She often had her blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail with her Canadian like hair at the front of her face. She was also 5'2" and had baby blue eyes. She also loved any book by Stephen King.

"Calm down all of you," Hawaii said to the group. Isabella was the youngest of the states and the only state with heterochromia which made her eye two different colors. One blue which, in a way, connected her with the rest of the blue eyed states, and one green for the way she's still different and disconnected, but in a good way. She was one of the shortest states only 5', but she was still growing thank to her volcanoes. She had long brown hair which she had nine different flowers in, one for each island and herself. Each flower was the island's flower and her state flower: the puaaloalo or yellow hibiscus. She was an easy going state who loved to surf. Despite what you may think, she wore a sundress not a grass skirt and coconut bra.

"Should we try and do something?" West Virginia asked Maryland next to her. Linda was one of the strongest female states because of her love for working in her coal mines. She really loved her mountains. She loved to go rock climbing with Montana sometimes, even though he says her mountains are so small they are easy to climb. She is also Virginia's and Kentucky's little sister. She has brown hair and an ahoge in the front made of three counties, Morgan, Berkeley, and Jefferson Counties. She wore glasses in front of her baby blue eyes. She was 5'1".

"No, it's best to keep quiet for now," Maryland told the younger state. Mary was like the big sister for the state and DC. She is always watching out for them. Her favorite thing in the world was seafood like crab and lobster. She's 5'0", brunette, with blue-gray eyes.

"Yeah that would be best," Delaware added. If Mary was the big sister then Anthony was the big brother. Being the oldest state, he made sure to keep an eye on things. Out of all the states, he was the closest thing DC had to a best friend. He also loved horseshoe crabs because his bay was their largest spawning grounds. He was blonde with baby blue eyes behind his glasses. He was also the short male state and the second shortest state overall, at 5'0".

"When do you think this will be done with? I'm out of coffee," Washington complained to Oregon. Star was the state who loved her coffee. She loved Starbucks but if she couldn't drink that then she would settle for McDonald's coffee, because without coffee she got bad headaches and it made her irritable. Most the time she was hanging out with Oregon but she also liked to be with Idaho, sharing a love for potatoes. She also liked to have red and black streaks running though her brown hair. She had blue-green eyes and was about 5'5". And her favorite pastime on a rainy day in Seattle is to go on the internet and troll Twilight fans.

"I don't know. This could take hours," Oregon whined back. Olivia the most hippy like state, even more then Vermont. Those two were also the only two vegetarian states; they wouldn't even eat hamburgers *gasp*. Anyways, she claims to be peaceful even though she took the unions side during the Civil War. She's 5'8", brunette, and has blue-green eyes. California, Oregon, and Washington made up the West coast Trio or C.O.W. as Texas once he put it. Yes, he got drop kicked for that.

"So, anything new happening Dean?" Louisiana asked the vampire. May was a very beautiful state. She looked like a female version of France with blue green eyes like all the states of the gulf coast. She was about 5'3". For some reason her favorite "human" was Dean but she didn't get along with Jacob his twin brother.

"Nope, nothing at all." the redheaded vamp replied, not even looking up from his book.

"I'm bored with this," Illinois said. Ava was one person voted most likely to hang up with Ohio, that is if she if she wasn't withIndiana. She was 5'4", strawberry blond, with blue-gray eyes and glasses. (_Please, anyone from Illinoishelp me out with this one. I really don't know anything about this state. T.T)_.

"Me too," Indiana replied. Lily was 5'4", strawberry blond, with blue-gray eyes(_Please, anyone from Indiana help me out with this one. I really don't know anything about this state. T.T_).

"So, Iowa, anything new?" Idaho asked smiling. Sam is a brunette with sky blue eyes and is about 5'8" and the middle child ofhimself, Montana and Wyoming. He has a potato farm and loves his appaloosa; he wears jeans and long sleeve shirts most the time. He also has a straw hat to keep the sun off his freckled face when he is outside in the fields. He has and ahoge, Idaho City, but most the time you can't tell because it falls to the front of his face with the rest of his bangs, unless he is upside down. Iowa is like his best friend and all they talk about is corn and potatoes together.

"Nope, not really," Iowa replied. Aiden really had a love for his corn. Next to anything corn, his favorite thing was to go hunting. He had the best shot out of all the states, even Texas, which was one of the reasons he was the Hawkeye state. He was 5'5", brunette, with sapphire blue eyes. (_Please, anyone from Iowa help me out with this one. I really don't know anything about this state. T.T_)

"Hey Tanner, want to go snowboarding this weekend?" Colorado asked. Logan, much like Mia, was Texas' son, again, because some of his land came from the former country when he had joined the America. The biggest thing he got from the Texan personality wise would have been reckless regard for his own life. He had a love of extreme winter sports, which he would often drag the other Rocky Mountain States, Idaho, Montana, and Wyoming, or the over Four Corner States into. He had also gotten his looks from Texas to his height of 5'10" to his messy brown hair and blue-green eyes. The one thing about him he hadn't gotten from the Texan was the many freckles across his cheeks and nose. He was like the other three Rocky Mountain States the four of them have the most of the Rockies out of any of the western states had given all of them freckles across their cheeks and noses. He also had the biggest crush on Wyoming.

"Sure, my slopes or yours?" Montana asked back. Tanner is the oldest out of the three Rocky Mountain States, but he is treated like the youngest by the other two, but this is good because he can be an airhead at times but he is not a dumb hick. He also has sky blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair. His ahoge, Missoula, is in the middle off his hair and sticks up. He is the fourth largest and third tallest state, at 5'10.9". He also has more speeding tickets than any other state because in his state there are no speed limits and he forgets that other states have them sometimes. He has a horse ranch he runs. He also normally in the summer doesn't like wear shirts so he just wears his jeans and chaps with his cowboy hat to protect his freckled covered face. He also likes gems; sapphires are his favorites, he even where one in a bellybutton ring he got from that night of drink with Kansas. He also has a small scar on his left cheek from Little Bighorn because he got caught in the middle of the fighting when he was little. Side note, he hates Hannah Montana.

"Can we come?" Utah asked. Hanna was the second oldest of the Four Corner States, and for the most part, she was a nice girl. She loves rock climbing, snowboarding and being outdoors. She was also not a Mormon herself, but they were her people so she loved them. If she wasn't at home most the time she could be found with Wyoming, who acts like her big sister, Colorado and New Mexico, who she gets into a lot of misadventures with, or Nevada, when they were getting along, who Wyoming tries to keep her away from, because "_he's a bad influence_". She's 5'7", brunette, with blue-green eyes.

"Yeah, it would be fun." Wyoming said to the two male states. Whitney, like Montana, has sky blue eyes and curly strawberry blonde hair with her ahoge, Casper, in her bangs, like Idaho, and has freckles like both of them too. She is 5'8". She is often wearing a leather jacket with a tank top and daisy duke shorts with her own cowboy hat. She is the youngest but acts like the big sister of the group. She runs her own cattle ranch and, at least she likes to think, she is the strongest female state. She knows how the hog tie anything that makes her mad.

"I love these meetings!" America said smiling and laughing at all the craziness.

"Okay, everyone shut the hell up!" Washington DC yelled. Duke C. Jones for the most part looked like America's clone. He was the same height, 6'1" looked the same age, had the same eye and hair color and even had glasses weren't Texas though, they where the Smithsonian. But he had two ahoges. One was Nantucket and the other right below the first facing down was Northampton County, VA, like Dixie's.

"DC?" New Jersey and Massachusetts said in unison as they stopped their fighting.

"Okay, we are going to run this meeting like we should," DC yelled, "No more fighting! Everyone talks for ten minutes and no going over. Now, whoever wants to talk raise your hand."

"Okay, Virginia." DC said pointing to the so far quiet state.

Virginia was both her human and state name. She was like the mother hen of the states. She even raised North and South Carolina as well as Kentucky, West Virginia, and DC. Out of the thirteen colonies, she had been closest to America before England showed up. If Alabama was Dixie's heart she was his voice of reason and made sure most of the southern states stayed out of trouble. She was 5'2" with brown hair and, like the capital and the south, her ahoge was Northampton County. She also had baby blue eyes hidden behind her glasses.

And after being called on she yelled out,

"FREEDOM!"

~United States of Hetalia~

FHS: Well that's it. Remember to review and tell me what you think of your state so far. And I will be putting the next chapter of Interpol up on Thanksgiving 11/22/12.

Long Island (LI): Hey aren't you going to tell the nice people about me and Puerto Rico here.

FHS: Oh Right everyone this are Long Island and Puerto Rico's descriptions.

Long Island his human name is Jeffery Jones. He's often thought of as New York and New Jersey's love child, he's not, just their little brother. He lives with New York either in the city or in their house on his land. But he wants nothing more than to be his own state and out from under NY's thumb. His Birthday is the same as New York until he finally gets his own statehood. He like wearing jeans and light jackets of versus colors, thinking they make him look cool. He's 5'2.5" with the blue-gray eyes that most the northern states had and light Brunet hair, that because of his own Italy influence had a curly much like Italy's goes to the back but curls down like Jersey's. Oh He Puerto Rico, and any other terriers, which are personified I'm just too lazy to write, all look to be around 16 years old.

Puerto Rico her human names Yara and much like Long Island she waits to be the 51st state also, but for now she lives with Florida and will go spend time in her own home. She is 5'0" Brunette, and like the other Spanish influenced states has blue-green eyes. Her pastimes include anything to do with water and yelling at Texas, in Spanish.

FHS: Well that's about it hope you like everyone tell me what you think. Oh and sorry for all the america chapters in a row. I'll try to get some more of the countries in soon.


	12. Happy Turkey Day

**Interpol**

Happy Turkey Day

I don't own Hetalia.

Sorry again this was late and it unbeta-ed

I know this is early but I wanted a Thanksgiving chapter so I'm sorry to say this is also next week's chapter but don't worry hopefully I'll get back on track at some point. Hope you enjoy.

I'll try to use each state at least once even if it was just one small line.

And about the secession thing lately I'm going to say for my story here it's not going on, yes some states are mad but they themselves don't really want to leave their family.

And I have to say the state are in relationship with each other but this chapter in this story doesn't focus on them sorry.

For the sake of clarity I'm going to call Alister's son Texas either Tex or Lil' Tex in this and the state of Texas will be Texas or his human name Bryan.

I decided to add Molossia to this, if you don't know he's a micro nation in Nevada, and I'm going with Hidekaz Himaruya version of him. About Molossia and the states, Nevada basically they are kinda like New York and Long Island. They get along sometimes but when they are around each other for too long they start to fight. He doesn't get along with Texas at all, I'm saying this because apparently in Molossia, everything from Texas is banded except Kelly Clarkson, so he also won't get along well with Alister either. He doesn't really get along with Arizona because of his dislike of Texas and Nevada. And after that He gets along with the other states as well as he gets along with just about anyone else. Also for my story I'm saying like Long Island Puerto Rico, and other territories he's about 16 and he's 5'9" just an inch shorter than Nevada. And until he gets one in my story his human name is Maverick. That's it. Enjoy the story.

~Hetalia~

(Outside a world conference, the Saturday before American Thanksgiving)

*Buzz* *Buzz*

Alister picked his phone off the table and looked at the CallerId before sending the message to voicemail.

"Who was that?" Steve asked from his place across the room, though he already had a guest.

"Ma, she keeps calling me," Alister replied, "She wants me to bring Tex home for Thanksgiving; she's been calling you too?"

"Yeah, I just don't want to go back home right now," Steve said to his twin.

"You guys are so mean to your mom," Jackey piped in, "You two should go and visit."

"You're just saying that Jackey, because you didn't grow up with her," Steve said back to his cousin, "Besides we can't go back, we're working and we have to stay with our assigned countries."

"Well you know it might get her to lay off you guys if one of you goes home to visit," Dean said while playing with his phone, "She still lives in Dallas right?"

"Yeah, but what are you going to do give us time off?" Alister questioned wondering what Dean might be thinking.

"Well how about one of you two goes with America after this meeting, he's going to have Thanksgiving with his states," Dean said as he sat his phone down, "and I believe they're all gonna be it Texas' house outside of Dallas for the holiday. I can go back with the other country until afterwards."

"That sounds good," Alister said before turning to his brother, "Have fun Steve."

"Wait why me?" the younger asked, "Why don't we rock paper scissors for who goes?"

"Fine," Alister replied.

"Rock Paper Scissors…" Both said in unison.

Before Steve said with a smirk, "…You have her grandchild."

"Fine I'll go," Alister hissed, "But you have to run up your long distance talking to her for Christmas."

"Deal, have fun," Steve said still smirking.

"A few minutes later the countries all can out after their last meet until sometime after the New Year, but most would get to see each other again at America's Christmas Party.

"Hey Dean my dude are you ready to go?" America said as he walked up to the group of agents.

"Actually Alfred, Alister and Tex are going to be going with you, so they can see Alister's mom while in Dallas," The tall vampire answered, "That work for you?"

"That's Awesome," America said smiling, before putting his arm around Alister's shoulder, "Alister dude you're to love Thanksgiving with the states."

"Great… I can't wait," Alister said with some sarcasm in his voice wonder what he'd gotten himself into.

~Hetalia~

(The next day late afternoon Dallas, TX, Sunday)

The right the group of three where in America's pickup on their way to Texas' house outside the city. Well it was more of a mansion then a house and it still had one of Texas' big Ranches on it, which Alister had even worked at when he was a kid. Texas himself normally stayed in a house outside Austin or El Paso but this was the house he used when the other states came to town. As they pasted though the gate onto the property they could see two flags flying on to big flag poles outside the house. One held the United States flag the Other Texas' state flag flying as high and proud as the country's.

"Ok," America started as they got closer, "The only real rule be sides being nice and stuff is no one can bring up politics while here, or Virginia will make you and whoever you where fighting with hug for an hour until you 'love each other'."

"Noted," Alister said as they parked where the other cars where at, before getting out of the truck. Looking around Alister saw Texas sitting atop a fence watch Wyoming Idaho and Montana as they rode their horse around a set of barrels with Nevada standing on the bottom rail next to him, "Hey Bryan."

Turning around Texas smiled as he saw Alister, Tex and America walking over, "Hey guys what's up?"

"Nothing much," America said with the same wide smile as his half brother, "Is everyone here yet?"

"Mostly we're still waiting on Alabama and Dixie, but DC and Yorkie got here this morning," Texas said hoping down, "Hey Alister I called your mom this morning she said sense she doesn't live that far away she'll come and spend some time each day and stay at her house. Hey Lil' Tex House Italy's house been?"

"Thanks Bryan," Alister said as he watched his son start to tell the state about all the fun, pasta, and tomatoes he had at the Italians' house.

"So what are you guys up to now?" America asked Nevada who'd turned around.

"Nothing much everyone is off somewhere hopefully not causing too much trouble," the raven haired state replied, "Hey Alister how the Devil Horse of yours doing?" Nevada asked this because he'd been the one to take the terrifying animal from his desert, and try to train it, he and Montana where both unable to do so they'd brought the horse to Texas where Alister somehow reined the horse in.

"Oh, he's fi… Oh My God I forgot about the horse." Alister realized as he was standing there.

"Oh well… You think Dean can handle him?" Jay asked with a bit of concern in his voice

~Hetalia~

(Meanwhile in Rome)

Dean stood Italy Snow and Romano behind him showing his fangs and holding a large stick between him and the devil horse which looked about ready to kill them all. This was going to be a long trip.

~Hetalia~

(Back in Texas)

"Yeah… I hope so," Alister said almost unconvinced by his own words.

"Hey Daddy, hey Texan who name I can't remember," Wyoming said as her Idaho and Montana rode up to the other.

"Hey Dad," Idaho said dismounting his appaloosa.

"Hey guys," America said smiling, "What's goin' on?"

"Nothing muc…" Montana start before another pickup had pulled in and parked.

"And that would be Alabama and Dixie." Texas said looking up from the child he'd been talking to, "And hopefully they have dinner."

The group walked other to join the southerners who'd just arrived. But before doing so after dismounting his horse Montana grab Alister shoulder and asked, "Hey you've been with Snow right? Can you tell me how she's been lately?"

"Sure thing," Alister said smiling, happy that the state still cared for the girl, before both went to join the others.

"So what you guys bring to eat?" America asked as the two walked up.

"Well first we have the turkeys for Thanksgiving Alabama said opening the back door on his truck pulling out cages that had three big wild, _live_, turkeys in them, "We can kill 'em Wednesday when we need to."

"Plus," Dixie said walking around to the back of the truck and opening the tailgate, "Alabama hit a deer on the way other, poor thing was dead when we went to go check on it."

"Well there's no sense in wasting," Texas said, not unaccustomed to eating dead thing he found on the side of the road, what with the three on so depression he'd been though, he'd eat just about anything that was dead.

"Ya, guys know Oregon, Vermont and Cali aren't going to be too happy about the deer or the turkeys right?" Nevada asked.

"Yeah we thought about that but then we thought who cares?" Alabama said not really worried about what three damned blue states thought.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Alister said under his breath, this was going to be a long week.

~Hetalia~

(The next Morning, Monday)

Alister had woken up got changed and walked into the kitchen where some other over states were sitting and eating.

As he drew closer he heard Wisconsin asking Arkansas, "but what is a grit?"

And doing his best stereotypical southern accent, "Why, grits are just ground up corn. Why my mom use to make the best grits." (AN: _I didn't think of this line it was from that show that got cancelled about the call centers_)

"Whatever," Iowa said (_Do y'all have grits in Iowa?_) taking a spoonful and shoving them into his mouth, "These are pretty good."

"Iowa," Alaska said sitting across from him, "You think anything with corn is good."

Looking down at her at her, own plate Florida said, "I don't know I've never really liked these things."

"Trader to the South," West Virginia yelled.

"You're one to talk, Boarder State." Louisiana said take I sipped of her coffee.

"Hey," West Virginia yelled back. And the three female states started to fight.

"Should someone stop them?" Colorado asked as Alister took a seat.

"No," California said taking a bit of her health fruit salad, "Easterners are so weird."

"All of you quite fighting," Virginia yelled at the three, "Don't make me enforce my hugging rule."

With that the three stopped yelling. Virginia was about to say something else when there was a knock at the front door. Tex had just walked in still in his pajamas and said, "I'll get it." And walked to the front door and opening it.

"Grandma," They heard the child shout.

"Oh joy," Alister said taking a deep breath, before Tex came back in the room talking to his (Alister's) mother.

"Well howdy there y'all," Mrs. Randle said walking in with a big smile caring a container. Many of the southern states already knew her and well Alister/Jackey's family though Texas. But she was very much a stereotypical Texan women. She had blonde hair and was also short only about 5'0" obviously where Alister had gotten both those traits. He'd got the odd red pattern in his hair from his father, who had since passed on, Steve had also got the red to though because like his father had the reddish brown hair already make the red go unseen, "Alister is that anyway the greet your mother and you have to tell me all about your travels."

"Hey Ma," Alister got up and gave her a quick hug and peck on the cheek.

"Well it's good to see you here Mrs. Randle," Virginia said also giving her a hug

"Please Virginia dear call me Barbra," The Texan woman said, "Mrs. Randle makes me feel so old and like the grandmother I am."

"Well you are still young and pretty to fell that old," Virginia said sweetly

"I know, my son here makes me a grandmother when I'm only 34 and then never calls never visits," Barbra said shaking her head, "Children."

"Hey at least I had had my child out wedlock when I was eighteen," Alister said crossing his arms looking back at Tex who was by now sitting with Arkansas eating grits, Turning back he said, "I believe it was you and Dad who had Steve and me when y'all where only 16."

"I know, you'd think they'd help out more around the house," Virginia replied not even listing to Alister.

"Hey Ma what's in the container?" Alister asked a bit louder before his mother and Virginia went off on some random motherly talk.

"Oh, I just made some pasta salad for…"

But before she could finish her sentence Alister and Tex randomly yelled, "PASTA~!" before Alister fell to his knees and in a depressed anime way said, "I've been live with the Italians to long."

"There there," Louisiana said patting him on the back, "It ok Italian is like a crazy disease."

"Unless you're Germen," Colorado added.

"And now I have a headache," Alister said to himself.

~Hetalia~

(Tuesday night since nothing really happened that day.)

Some of the guys, and girls were sitting around a table, Nevada dealing out cards when Alister walked though from the stables.

"Hey Al, want to play?" The Silver State asked.

'Don't call me Al." the Agent said pulling up a chair, "but sure what the buy in?"

"50 dollars are you in," Molossia asked.

"Whish state are you?" Alister questioned. He knew most but geography was never his strong suit. If he had to take a guest it would have been Nevada but he knew who Nevada was and that he was sitting next to him.

"That's Molossia," Nevada said beside Alister, "He's a micro-nation in me, but don't let him fool ya. He's really a sweet kid."

"Shut up Nevada," Molossia snapped at the state, still trying to be tough.

"Ok now you guys are just making stuff up," Alister said rubbing his head. "Cause come on what the hell is a micro-nation?"

"He's like Sealand," Michigan said, "You may have seen him at a world meeting."

"Oh," Alister said remembering the small 'country', "geography still gives me a headache."

"How so?" Mississippi asked.

"Well for one I don't get how she (Rhode Island) can be a sate and not him (Long Island)." Alister pointing to the two, "Cause come on, he has more land than her."

"Thank you," Long Island side from his seat, "At least some can see me as a state."

"And," Alister continued, "He's really an island, do you even get what an island is." He said turning to Rhode Island.

"Thank you," Hawaii said, "At least someone knows the definition of an island."

"Hey I am to a state," Rhode Island said standing up, "And another thing…"

"Sit down shut up and Nevada deal," Jersey yelled getting tired of waiting.

"Yeah are we ever going to play or what?" Oklahoma added.

"This is getting boring," Ohio said.

"Ok I'm dealing I'm dealing," Nevada said passing out the cards. The rest of the night to group gained and lost money to each other.

~Hetalia~

(Wednesday Nov. 21)

"Hey North Carolina," Oregon started she Washington, state, walked up behind the Tar Heel state, who was leaning again the railing of the back deck to the house.

"Hey Oregon Washington," North said turn around to face the western states, lit cigarette in hand.

The girls scrunched their faces spying the awful smelling thing in his hand and Washington stated, "You know smoking is bad for you right?"

"Your point," North said turning back around not feeling like being nagged for his habit, "I've been smoking since before y'all we're born. It hasn't killed me yet."

"Well what if it hurts someone else," The Beaver state nagged putting her hands on her hips, "there is a child run around here you know."

"The child's father was outside with him early showing him how to shot 90' cal gun," Wyatt said before drawing another puff from his cigarette, "I think my '_second hand smoke_' is one of the less dangerous things in his life. Plus didn't his grandmother have a cigarette around him the past couple of days"

"You're missing the point," Olivia said not really knowing how to come back from that.

"Besides every other state, including yourselves has smoked at least once," The Old North state spoke the truth, every state, along with DC, Dixie and America had all smoked before many still did. It was just North Carolina who was always being nagged by everyone about his smoking because he smoked the most, "Now did you come out here to bother me or do you need something?"

"Oh, right," Star said remembering the real reason they'd come out here, "Isn't today your birthday?"

"You mean my statehood date," He asked turning back to face her, before dropping the used cig onto the deck crushing it with his heel.

"Then shouldn't you be celebrating?" Washington questioned the older state.

"No not really," North replied. Many of the states didn't really celebrate their birthday, specially the older ones, because back before modern times there was just too much work to be done and ever now many of the states had birthdays close to holidays or many of their birthdays fell close together, though sometimes there closes family would have a small party or something.. The only real birthdays celebrated where America's, the Fourth of July by all the states, or Texas' Independence Day from Mexico, March second, by the south western states more as a celebration for being free from Mexico and not really Texas' birthday, which is December 29th.

"Well isn't there anything you want?" Oregon asked again

"Can I have a day to be left alone without your nagging, hippy," Wyatt asked cocking his he to the side with a smile.

"Go to hell North Carolina." Oregon hissed at him.

"Watch your language Oregon." The two states on the porch turned back to see Kansas walking out caring I big ax.

"Hey Kansas, What are you doing on this fine day?" Wyatt asked as she drew closer.

"I'm just out here to kill the turkeys so Virginia can brine," Kansas said with a smile, "Or something like that."

"Killing animals is wrong," Oregon began to preach, even Washington rolled her eyes at that because while she didn't eat much meat and even Vermont was a vegetarian, never of them would complain and whine to their brothers and sister about what they chose to do, because really at one point in time all the states hunted and ate game.

"Just like a vegan," Kansas said, "Always bitching bout what everyone else is doing."

"Hey what's the hold up," Kentucky yelled walking out, "Virginia needs those birds, and if you aint gonna kill 'em I will"

"Why is every girl around here crazy?" NC asked himself. Not really understanding why these girls didn't like to be inside liking shine things.

"Oregon was just preaching to the choir here." Jessie said jerking her thumb back, "Come on we can both kill one. Bama brought three didn't he?"

"Yeah," Kentucky chipped as her and Kansas left to go kill diner, Oregon closely behind still complaining at them.

"Have a Happy Birthday North," Washington said before going to get her friend.

"Thanks," Wyatt said lighting another cigarette.

~Hetalia~

(Thanksgiving Day, around 10:00am)

By now all the States where up and Barbra had come to help the girls make Thanksgiving dinner for that night. And the guys, along with three of the girls, had promptly been kicked out of the house, so to pass their time in exile they decided to play a little football, American of course. And the last states with teams in the Superbowl, New York and Massachusetts, got to be team captains.

"Here's the quarter," Delaware said holding up his state quarter, "The Giants won New York calls it in the air."

Anthony flipped the coin and David called "Heads." Before Delaware caught it and reveled the quarter to be tails.

"Dimmit," New York hissed knowing now that he'd have to pick second.

"Yes," Ben chipped and without missing a beat picked his first player, "Texas over here."

The Texan rolled his eyes not liking to take orders from a Yank, but he'd own he would get picked first, he always does. And New York groined to himself because like most states no matter how much they disliked the Texan, they knew he could play football. He was the second tallest state and had a medium build, weighing 166lbs made him the heaviest state, there were some that were heavy for their height, but Texas weighed most. Texas also had some power over the states because he was once a country himself, but he also had power over America and Dixie because he is a state, and they have some power over their country. And that was even with a bad eye.

New York looked everyone else other knowing no state could really match the brick wall that was Texas, but then his eyes fell on what could be his only hope, "Randle get over here." Cause in America a citizen would have power over a state and a country.

Alister looked over at the New Yorker with a bit of bewilderment, having not been expected to be chosen til last cause ever by human standers he wasn't tall and had a fairly slender build but whatever he though as he went to where David was standing.

The two pick til everyone was divided up onto two teams. Massachusetts, Texas, Dixie, Alabama, Nevada, Molossia, Alaska, Colorado, Georgia, Idaho, Iowa, Missouri, Montana, New Hampshire and with Wyoming and Minnesota on the side lines in case they had a chance to play. And New York, Alister, DC, America, New Jersey, Long Island, Arizona, Tennessee, Arkansas, North Dakota, Ohio, Oklahoma, Vermont, Wisconsin again with Nebraska and North Carolina, who really should cut back on his smoking, wait for their turns. Connecticut and Delaware were the refs to keep everything fare. And Tex set with the other watching to see what would happen.

Before they started everyone was working on their plays.

"Ok Randle, we'll get the ball to you," NY said looking at the agent, "you just run it down field. And don't worry about anything else we'll cover you. Not even Texas"

"Whatever," Alister said still kinda wondering what New York was planning.

They started playing and somehow Alister caught the ball that was thrown to him and he started running. He was able to dodge most the states in his way, but one thing did stand in his way, Texas. Thinking about what New York said Alister charged forward and dodging to his left to evolve Missouri Alister hit Texas full force in the ribs and managing to make the touchdown.

Alister smiled brightly for a few seconds before turning back to see Texas on his knees holding his ribs. Having lost sight of Alister for a few seconds when the agent entered his blind spot Texas had no time to defend well and Alister had likely broken a few ribs. Alister himself was quite surprised and about to ask what just happened but when he moved his left arm he felt a shooting pain in his shoulder, which was likely dislocated, and yelped.

Connecticut jogged other to him from where Georgia was checking on Texas. "You ok, man."

"No, it's my shoulder," Alister hissed holding his arm, "Can ya pop it back in?"

"No you need to the emergence room," Connecticut said feeling Alister shoulder, "You could've seriously hurt something."

"No, just fix it," Alister hissed again a few more states coming to see if he need help, "Mercury would've popped it back in and giving me some painkillers by now. Look I Don't even need the painkillers just fix my shoulder."

"You really should go to the ER," Georgia said walking up after he's help Texas to the side.

"No way," Alister said, "I'm not gonna listen to my mom nag me all the there about how I should've been more careful.

"Why don't you two just help him so we can get on with the game," Arizona growled. Both Georgia and Connecticut turned to yell at the south westerner as North Dakota walked up to help the blond.

"Here let me help," North Dakota said feeling Alister shoulder then turned to the closest state which happened to be Tennessee and asked, "Tennessee can you give me a hand here?"

"Sure thing," Trent replied holding Alister Shoulder blade to give Dakota move leverage. Then Dakota quickly gave Alister shoulder and arm a sharp twist, forcing it back it place.

"You good?" Dakota asked releasing Alister arm.

Alister flexed his hand, "Still sore but it will do. Thanks."

"No problem," The northern state said with a small smile.

Alister then walked over to where Texas was laying next to North Carolina, Tex, and Minnesota, with Wyoming and Nebraska have got up to finish the game out.

"Are you ok dad?" Tex asked in concern as his father sat down.

"Yeah, running into Texas other here is like running into a brick wall, eh." Minnesota added.

"Yeah I'm fine, just sore. Tex, don't tell Grandma bout this, kay?" Lil' Tex shock his head yes and Alister turned to Texas still lying on his back in the grass, "Ya ok there Texas?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Texas said with a hiss, "I think you busted a couple of ribs but I should fine in an hour or two."

~Hetalia~

(Meanwhile inside)

Barbra and the rest of the female states where inside cooking.

"Come it is totally good," Oregon claimed about her toferkey, "Try it."

"No thank you," Puerto Rico said pushing the offered fake meat away, "I'd like to become a state before I die."

"The crab smell great, Maryland," Indiana said.

"Thanks," Maryland said.

"Illinois can you pass me that spoon," Maine asked quietly.

"Who are?" Illinois asked, she knew this person just not her name.

"I'm Maine." The Northeastern state said sadly.

"Hey where the cinnamon," Utah asked, "I need it for the apple pies."

"I don't think there is any," South Dakota answered look through the cabinets

"There wouldn't be any," New Mexico replied, "Remember Alabama is allergic to it."

"What kinda state is allergic to cinnamon?" Utah asked.

"Alabama."

"Well since everything is almost done Caroline can you please go call the guys in," Virginia asked sweetly.

"Ok, Ginny," South Carolina said walking outside before coming back and saying, "I don't think they're coming."

"I'll get them," Pennsylvania said walking outside.

~Hetalia~

(Back outside this was happening about the same time as above.)

For the rest of the game Alister and Texas sat on the side line until about 2:00 or so. The game was tied.

South Carolina had come out and yelled, "All y'all hurry up. You guys need to wash up diner is ready in half an hour if ya want to watch the Cowboys game tonight."

"Ok," Missouri yelled back before Caroline walked back inside, "Ok guys next touchdown wins"

They lined up the ball was hiked and caught by Nebraska and without Texas in her way she was able to make the touchdown winning the game for her team before turning to Massachusetts and yelling, "suck it loser," before being bear hugged by the rest of her team.

"Hurry up idiots," Pennsylvania yelled from where SC had been standing, "Virginia wants everyone inside and cleaned up now."

With that all the guys groaned and walked back to the house know they should listen to 'mommy'.

~Hetalia~

(30 minutes later)

After the Guys where all cleaned up and the table was set everyone took their seat. America was at the head of the table DC to his left and Texas to the right. Alister was sitting in-between Alaska who was next to Texas and his son with his Mother next to Tex. Everyone else was beside their friends and closes family.

"Alright everyone lets pray and then go around and say what we're thankful for," America said standing up everyone else doing the same before he continued, "Let us pray, _(this is what we did in my ROTC class and I can see the States doing it to.)_ And everyone stood heads bowed, hands held in front of them as America said the prayer.

"Dear lord we are thankful to all be here and still be here as one country under… you. Please watch Over and bless this food we are about to eat and bless…" Taking a deep breath, "Alabama Alaska Arizona, Arkansas, California, Colorado, Connecticut, Delaware, Florida, Georgia, Hawaii, Idaho, Illinois, Indiana, Iowa, Kansas, Kentucky, Louisiana, Maine, Maryland, Massachusetts, Michigan, Minnesota, Mississippi, Missouri, Montana, …" Taking another breath, "Nebraska, Nevada, New Hampshire, New Jersey, New Mexico, New York, North Carolina, North Dakota, Ohio, Oklahoma, Oregon, Pennsylvania, Rhode Island, South Carolina, South Dakota, Tennessee, Texas, Utah, Vermont, Virginia, Washington, West Virginia, Wisconsin Wyoming,…" and in one final breath he finished, "DC, Southey (Dixie), Long Island, Puerto Rico, Molossia, Alister, Mrs. Randle, Lil' Texas, and the other Countries and Interpol agents, Amen."

"Amen" everyone said. For the rest of the time everyone went around saying what they were thankful for, eating laughing and just talking. After that, they watched more football and ate desert.

~Hetalia~

(That night around 10:00pm)

Most the states where a sleep in food comas, really and Alister mother had returned home as of right now Alister was one of the few awake with America sleeping against his right shoulder and Tex asleep in his lap. Right now the only other states awake Vermont and New Hampshire.

After flipping through the channels again and finding nothing on New Hampshire yawned, and got up heading to his room. "See you guys in the morning" he said other his shoulder.

"See you then man," Vermont said after him, before getting up and turning to Alister and asking, "I'm head off to man you need any help here?"

"Naw, I'll move them when I'm ready to get up," Alister said flipping to some movie playing on the TV, "Night."

"Night man," Vermont said walking away.

Tha night Alister had just ended up falling to sleep on the couch using Alfred's head as a pillow.

~Hetalia~

(Friday 3:00 pm)

After a day of good buys many of the states had left Texas home to return to their own homes, before they would meet again for the week of Christmas at Lake Tahoe, to send another week of fun hanging out with the family and the Canadians too.

Right now Alister was sitting with America and Tex waiting for Dean's plane to get in, so that they could head back to Rome. Alister wondered how Snow was faring with two Italians at the moment.

"How have you guys been," The tall vampire's voice asked from behind the small group. For someone so tall dean sure was quiet as he walked.

"Hey Dean," the child chirped wrapping his arms around the Vamp's leg, "It was so fun. The states are all funny."

"That's good to here," Dean said patting the kid on the head.

"How was everything," Alister asked standing up the free Dean from his child, "Is the country still in one piece?"

"As much as it was when you left," the red head replied, "Oh your horse got loose and is camped out in to middle to Romano's tomato field. He may want you to stand it back now."

"Damn," Alister swore, "I wonder how much I'm gonna have to bribe Texas to send Hot Tamale home?"

"Don't know," Dean said before turn to America, "Ready to head back Alfred?"

"You bet," America said flashing one of his famous smiles, "But can we stop at McDonalds on the way back?"

Dean rolled his eyes as the two began walking way wave good bye to the two Texan. Alister and Tex wave good bye to America and Dean, who both would just likely return to Texas' house until Christmas, and walked off to the gate to wait before their own plane boarded.

~Hetalia~

FSH: Hope y'all liked it.

Alister: Remember to review and I'll give ya the piece of pumpkin pie.


	13. The Delicious Jalapeño

Interpol

Hey guys sorry this isn't really a chapter but with my finals last week I haven't had anytime to write one, but please enjoy this song. And I'll get the next Chapter up as soon as I write it.

I don't own Hetalia or its characters or the Delicious Tomatoes song.

The Delicious Jalapeño

Song

(Alister)

("'ey, Bryan*! We sure got a hell of a lot of Jalapeño, dumbass!")

Wonderful! Jalapeño, Wonderful! Jalapeño

Wonderful Wonderful, ooh! Jalapeño!

Red on the bottom and green on the top, Jala- -Jala Jalapeño! Hmph!

There are Jalapeño in my salsa!

And Jalapeño on my taco!

My charming red treasure, how I love Jalapeño!

But

Watermelon and Strawberries* are heretical things!

My brother eats them and just gets more- more- and more macho!

What is an Idiot doing with Yankee cooking!

"'ey!"

Hot Tamale! Get out of there, God damn Horse!"

("I'll ride with you later!")

I'll give you another one! I'll give you a beautiful one!

Eat a delicious Jalapeño and come dance with me!

(Love!)

Wonderful! Jalapeño, Wonderful! Jalapeño

Wonderful Wonderful, ooh! Jalapeño!

See ya'll! Ah, Romano!

He's South Italy!

"Damn I'm bored! But this isn't close to over, hell!"

Wonderful! Jalapeño, Wonderful! Jalapeño

Wonderful Wonderful, ooh! Jalapeño!

Red on the top and green on the bottom, Jala- Jala- Jalapeño! Hmph!

Bryan brought some! He brought some from Mexico!

One of my state's best treasure, how I love Jalapeño!

But

This isn't just for reciting words of love

The whiskey in his hand is always twink- twink- and twinkling

And when I was an adorable kid back, I was push from a tree!

"AAAAAAAAAH!

God damn it! I'm always be shot at!"

("Damn, I hate wearing a bullet proof vest!")

Wonderful Jalapeño, Wonderful!

Jalapeño Wonderful Wonderful, ooh! Jalapeño!

The Gulf of Mexico too! O sole mio!

Hey, James Dean!

I may not be the best with words

And brother may have more common sense

And sometimes I may be as dumb as my horse

But I...! But I...! Damnittttt-!

Wonderful! Jalapeño, Wonderful! Jalapeño

Wonderful Wonderful, ooh! Jalapeño...

(Wonderful! Jalapeño, Wonderful! Jalapeño

Wonderful Wonderful, ooh! Jalapeño!)

Wonderful! Jalapeño, Wonderful! Jalapeño

Wonderful Wonderful, ooh! Jalapeño!

(Wonderful! Jalapeño, Wonderful! Jalapeño

Wonderful Wonderful, ooh! Jalapeño!)

One・Two・Three・Come!

I'll give you another one! I'll give you a beautiful one!

Eat a delicious Jalapeño and come dance with me!

(Love!)

Wonderful Jalapeño, Wonderful!

Jalapeño Wonderful Wonderful, ooh! Jalapeño!

See Ya'll! Ah, Romano!

He's South Italy!

~Hetalia~

Bryan*: Texas' Human name.

Watermelon and Strawberries*: State fruit of Oklahoma, Texans and Oklahomans don't get along.

I will be so happy if anyone sings this song and send me a link to it and if you put it on YouTube I will draw you a great pic of Alister to go along with the video.


End file.
